When The Lord Closes A Door
by charleybec
Summary: "You must go back; you must find out." When Maria leaves the abbey to return to the von Trapps, she makes a discovery which changes the course of her life. But when the Lord closes a door, surely somewhere he'll open a window? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

 _A new story from me which will be updated in between "The Lonely Goatherd" chapter updates. This follows the canon storyline until Maria leaves the villa during the party. AU after that. The timeline has been tweeked a little so that the story occurs a year earlier than the movie meaning that the Anschluss is over a year away, rather than just months away. I'm also experimenting with writing quite short chapters, something that is very unusual for me! Please be kind and review!_

Prologue

Georg walked out onto the back terrace to hear the sorrowful sounds of the children singing. He knew why they were sad – they missed Fraulein Maria. She had mysteriously disappeared the night of the party just one week before. The note she'd left only gave a vague reason for her leaving. Georg didn't quite believe that she truly missed the abbey and he suspected that there was more to her sudden departure, especially after the intimate moments they had shared dancing the Laendler together.

Georg had seen the blush rise to her cheeks as he'd held her close in his arms. He'd wanted to kiss her there and then but she'd pulled away moments before he could. Georg knew something had begun to happen between them, starting that day where they'd argued on the lakeside. He remembered the look on her face as he'd sung Edelweiss to them all and how his eyes had been drawn to hers almost the entire time.

Perhaps he should have made his move and told Maria about his developing feelings the night of the party, but he'd felt so frazzled after Elsa had caught him dancing the Laendler with Maria that he'd been distant, aloof and almost cold towards her later that evening when Max had proposed that Maria stay for dinner.

Georg had instantly regretted his behaviour later when he'd found Maria's note. Dismayed and confused, part of him wanted to run after her to see whether she'd felt something happening between them too, but he didn't. Instead Georg decided to do the 'right' thing and respect her choice to leave them to become a nun.

Georg knew the children were devastated to have Maria leave but he also knew they would get over it soon enough and so would he. He had a life to live _without_ her and that's exactly what he intended on doing. So just a day after the party, Georg proposed to Elsa. Elsa had been a close friend for the longest time and he did feel a strong affection towards her. He had been seriously considered marrying her for months even before he'd met Maria. Georg knew Elsa expected him to propose and practically everyone else in Salzburg did too, especially after the grand and glorious party he'd thrown her.

And so it was done. Now all he had to do was to tell the children.

Georg had been putting it off for days but he wasn't able to put it off any longer as only a few minutes later, the children asked him directly about who their new governess was going to be.

"Well…" Georg began slowly. He saw Elsa purse her lips and look at him accusingly. He knew she wasn't pleased that he hadn't told the children immediately. She wanted to start with all the wedding preparations and she had, without his approval, already rung the newspaper to put an elaborate engagement notice in. Georg knew he couldn't delay the moment much further.

He moved to stand behind Elsa and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

"We're not?" Liesl replied surprised.

"You're going to have a new mother," Georg announced and forced a smile. "We've talked about it and it's all settled. And we're all going to be _very_ happy."

Georg tried to sound as convincing as he could. Marriage to Elsa would be very different from the passion-filled marriage he'd once had before and he was aware that Elsa not the mothering type. Georg knew she found _seven_ children incredibly overwhelming. But she was a kind and lovely person and she _was_ the one who had brought some meaning back into his life. Georg was sure that getting married to Elsa would be perfectly… _adequate_.

The children stood in front of him in silence, stunned at his announcement. Georg made eye contact with Liesl and awkwardly inclined his head toward Elsa. She took the hint and one by one, the children walked forward to kiss their new mother-to-be on the cheek before Georg ushered them away to go and play. Soon, Georg became engrossed in conversation with Elsa and Max and so didn't notice the children sneak away…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maria had been in seclusion for a week before she was summoned to meet with the Reverend Mother. As she waited to enter her office, Maria saw a new postulant being inducted into the convent. Maria closed her eyes and sighed. She remembered what it had been like to be young and carefree and full of hope of the life to come. But now, Maria felt like she had grown up beyond her years during her time away from the abbey. She'd been part of a family and had fallen in love, which terrified her and exhilarated her at the same time. Maria had tried to hide it but when the Baroness confronted her over her growing feeling towards the Captain, she'd fled to the only place she knew she'd be safe and where she could hide: the abbey.

But rather than being able to hide from her feelings, the Reverend Mother made her confront them right away.

"Are you in love with him?" the older nun asked her as soon as she'd worked that that the Captain was the reason Maria had left the family.

"I don't know," Maria cried. "I don't know! I… The Baroness said I was and that he was in love with me… But I didn't want to believe it. But, Reverend Mother…" Maria gasped. "There were times where we looked at each other, oh I could hardly breathe!"

"Did you let him see your feelings?" the Reverend Mother asked.

"If I did, I didn't know it," Maria replied in anguish. "That's what's been torturing me. I was there on God's errand. To ask for his love would have been wrong. I couldn't stay, I just couldn't!" Maria turned around to look at the statue of Jesus on the cross. "I'm ready at this moment to take my vows. Please help me."

"Maria," the Reverend Mother sighed. "The love of a man and a woman is holy too. You have a great capacity to love and you must find out how God wants you to spend your love."

"But I pledged my life to God," Maria cried. "I pledged my life to his service."

The Reverend Mother smiled. "My daughter, if you love this man, it doesn't mean you love God less. No. You must go back; you must find out."

"Please don't ask me to do that," Maria protested. "Please let me stay."

"Maria," the older nun was firm. "These walls were not built to shut out problems. You have to face them. You have to live the life you were born to live."

As the Reverend Mother went onto explain by song how Maria was to climb every mountain and follow every rainbow until she found her dream, Maria knew that the Reverend Mother was right and she was determined to go back and find her Captain and declare her love to him.

Hours later, Maria was packed and ready to go and even dressed in a brand-new outfit, courtesy of the new postulant. Maria felt happy and excited to return to the villa, the children, and most especially, to their father.

She couldn't help but smile and hum to herself as she merrily made her way through the streets of Salzburg to where she would catch the bus to Aigen. But as she arrived at the bus stop, she glanced at the timetable posted on the wall and realised that she would have to wait almost an hour for the next bus to arrive.

Not having anything to do but wait, Maria plopped herself down on the bench. There were a couple of other people sitting at the bus stop too, either deep in conversation or reading the newspaper. Maria watched the traffic and the nearby people go by for a while before she stood up to stretch her legs. As she did so, a bus arrived but Maria saw from the sign that it was travelling to a different part of Salzburg. Feeling disappointed, she sat down again as the other people at the bus stop stood up and boarded the bus. As the bus departed, Maria noticed that one of the people had left their newspaper on the seat.

With nothing else to do, Maria picked up the paper and began to read. The front few pages were filled with reports of the growing German threat and the political situation in Austria. She flicked quickly past those articles in the hope of reading something less worrying but apart from the crossword and recipe section, there wasn't much more to the paper and she was about to put it down when something caught her eye that made her heart stop.

There, right at the back in the socialite section, was a picture of her Captain and the Baroness. Obviously it had been taken at the party the week before as the Captain was dressed in his tuxedo with his Marie-Theresa cross pinned at his throat and the Baroness was wearing her sleek, platinum ball gown with the puff on the shoulder. Maria felt her body start to tremble and she swallowed hard as she read the text below the photograph.

 _Engagement announcement: Salzburg, Austria. Baroness Elsa Schraeder of Vienna, Austria, (widow of Baron Hans Schraeder) to marry Baron Georg von Trapp, decorated captain of the Imperial Navy at Mondsee Cathedral on November 4, 1936._

Maria let the newspaper drop from her hands and it fell into her lap. "Oh, I see," she whispered to herself as the news of the Captain's engagement began to sink in. She felt like someone had just struck her hard in the chest. _He was getting married?_ Maria closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. She felt foolish for having a sense of hope or even believing that the Captain loved her in return.

 _Oh, what was she going to do now?_ she wondered. The Reverend Mother had told her to go back and find out – but she just found out where the Captain's affections truly lay so she _couldn't_ go back, could she? No. There was no way she could. The Captain had made his choice and Maria had no right to come between him and the Baroness, nor could she return as governess to his children knowing how much she loved him while he married another. It would be unbearable!

 _Oh, what was she going to do?_ Maria wondered again. Her return to the convent and heartfelt conversation with the Reverend Mother had also made it completely clear that she would _never_ be a nun. So, she had no place to go: she couldn't go back to the villa and she couldn't return to the abbey as a postulant. Maria was at a complete loss.

She sat for a long time alone at the bus stop thinking and praying until she realised that no matter what, the Reverend Mother would always ensure that she was taken care of. Maybe the Mother Abbess could find some sort of home for her. Another governess position, perhaps? She did seem to have a talent for it and maybe this was the life she was born to live? Maria was reminded of what the Reverend Mother always said: _When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window…_

Still feeling absolutely crushed and broken hearted, but at least hopeful that she wouldn't be destitute, Maria wiped away the tears from her cheeks, stood up, collected her bag and guitar and returned to the abbey.

 _Two months later, there was another announcement in the newspaper, but this time it was a wedding announcement: Captain Georg von Trapp had married Baroness Elsa Schraeder in a grand and glorious wedding ceremony with half of Salzburg in attendance._


	2. Chapter 1

**When The Lord Closes a Door**

Chapter 1

Georg von Trapp placed his hat on his head and turned up the collar of his coat then headed outside. It was a cold January morning and he was busy running several errands in town after being away on his honeymoon for the better part of two months.

He felt exhausted as the last few months had been like a circus. As soon as their engagement had been announced, Elsa went into wedding planning mode – nothing but the best and finest for their wedding. From Paris couture to Viennese string quartets, the largest reception hall that could be booked in Salzburg, elegant china and silverware, crystal glassware and the most expensive Champagne from France – everything that could be bought or brought in for the wedding was.

The only rest Georg got from the horrid wedding planning was in the form of comic relief from Max who was constantly delighting in seeing Georg squirm under the excessiveness of the wedding preparations. Max, of course, was thrilled that Georg and Elsa were marrying – he really was pleased that they were keeping all their lovely money in the family for him to sponge off.

And if Georg had thought the insane lead up to the extravagant wedding was terrible, the exorbitant honeymoon was worse. While Georg might have preferred to stay in a quiet hotel relaxing getting to know his new wife better, Elsa had other ideas. Originally she had wanted to take a lavish trip around the world but Georg had been anxious about not going too far away from the children considering the increasing German threat. Although Elsa had laughed it off saying that it still might be years before anything happened in Austria, Georg was not willing to take the risk.

Therefore they had agreed to honeymoon just around Europe instead. Everywhere from the Greek isles to the canals of Venice to the south of France they went. The only place Georg insisted they didn't go to was Paris. Too many memories of his previous honeymoon with Agathe there and although Elsa said she understood, Georg could sense a hint of resentment. It was an interesting honeymoon, completely different to his one with Agathe, although Georg tried not to make the comparison. Elsa seemed almost completely disinterested in spending time alone with Georg in their hotel rooms. Instead, she wanted to visit all the monuments and galleries and go to as many parties and soirees as possible showing Georg off to the vast array of friends and associates she had all over Europe.

To be honest, Georg found it all a bit wearisome but Elsa was happy making herself at home in all the glittering salons, gossiping gaily with bores he detested and soaking herself in champagne. He supposed he knew what he was getting himself in for by marrying Elsa and he was not altogether unhappy, but he probably wasn't _that_ happy either. But at least by pretending to be madly active suggested he had a life filled with purpose but in truth, he felt a little lost.

Georg assumed that Elsa would have wanted a full marriage, not just have a trophy husband to hang off at various society events but yet she hadn't seemed interested in _that_ side of things. Georg had welcomed Elsa into his bed on their wedding night and he'd found her to be a pleasant and experienced lover yet there seemed to be something lacking between them. There was none of the hot, lust-filled passion that he'd experienced during his first marriage however Elsa did make their time together in bed quite enjoyable. Elsa had even expressed her delight after finally getting to make love to Georg following their long courtship and his imposed abstinence between them.

So naturally, now being married, Georg had expected their time together in bed would continue once they'd arrived in Greece but Elsa had surprised him by arranging a second adjoining suite at the hotel. She explained that she thought that they'd enjoy each other's company more by having their own space.

At first Georg was a little put out by the attitude of his new wife but after a while he came to enjoy the solitude and time apart, especially after the numerous parties Elsa dragged him too plus it had the added bonus that he didn't have to put up with her endless smoking.

But it also meant that the times that Elsa did change her mind and invite herself back into Georg's bed seem a little awkward and contrived. He'd kiss and touch her and do all the things that a husband was expected to do to a wife during lovemaking but it felt a little empty. Georg began to find that the woman in his arms was not the woman he dreamed of. After a few weeks, he began to wake up night after night in a sweat and completely aroused after dreaming of a woman with strawberry blond hair and dazzling blue eyes.

Of course Georg felt as guilty as hell over it. He knew that Maria was gone for good; returned to the abbey and now a nun and he was married to someone else. But yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of regret, the feeling that he should have at least _tried_ to go after her to find out why she'd left and if she had felt something towards him too. But he had made his decision all those months ago to move on from her and that's what he intended on doing.

So Georg tried as hard as he could to put Maria as far from his mind as possible. It was a little easier while they were away, but as soon as they began their return to Salzburg, it became more difficult where memories of her filled his mind. Seeing the top of the red dome of Nonnberg Abbey in the distance as they drove back into Salzburg made Georg wonder what Maria was up to. Of course he knew she had returned to the abbey and was now a nun: a bride of Christ and married to the church. He wondered what she looked like dressed in her nun's habit and he thought to himself that it was a terrible shame that her beautiful golden locks were now hidden under her wimple, not to mention how her energetic spirt would have now been tamed under the strict discipline of the convent.

Despite his mind constantly wondering what Maria was doing now they were back in Salzburg, Georg was happy to be home. However, Elsa wasn't as pleased to have returned from their honeymoon so soon. Just over six weeks was not nearly enough time away in her book but Georg had insisted that they return to the children before Christmas. He had never spent a Christmas away from his children since Agathe had died and he wasn't going to start missing Christmas's now.

The children were overjoyed to see him after his long trip away, but were less so enthusiastic to welcome their new stepmother to the villa. A few pranks were played on Elsa during the first couple of days of their return until Georg put a stop to all their mischief. During Christmas time although the children seemed a lot happier than when Georg had first announced his engagement, it was obvious that they still missed their former governess terribly and her absence was felt by everyone (apart from Elsa, that is). So along with dealing with the children's pranks, his unrelenting dreams of Maria and the awkwardness of Elsa settling into her new role as stepmother, Georg was almost thankful once school started back and the children were out of his hair so he could resume his normal life again.

So there he was in Salzburg on a cold January morning running errands in town. He'd just finished a business meeting and was about to head across town to pick up some fabrics for Elsa so she could take them to her dressmaker to make a new ball gown for her latest party. As he crossed over the street, he spied one of his favourite pastry shops and glancing at his watch, Georg calculated that he would have just enough time to pop in for a quick coffee and a strudel before his next appointment.

As he reached the door, a car drove quickly past and splashed water up onto the sidewalk. Georg hastily stepped to the side to avoid the spray but in doing so, he walked straight into the path of someone coming out of the pastry shop. At once the woman dropped the bundle of packages she'd been carrying.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Fraulein," Georg began as he bent down to help pick up her things. "I do apologize."

"It's quite alright, sir," the woman replied as Georg was standing back up. "I wasn't looking where I was go-..."

All of a sudden, the woman let out a loud gasp. "Captain von Trapp!"

 ** _A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Please R &R!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks everyone for their reviews. The response to this story so far has been overwhelming! I thought I'd just make a few comments to address some things that people have raised in their reviews._

 _Firstly, I think Georg was in denial enough about his feelings for Maria to propose to Elsa in the first place and it was Maria's return that was the impetus for him to realise just how he felt about her and break things off with Elsa. So if Maria had never returned, no impetus hence no broken engagement. Next, please don't hate Georg because he made a mistake (ok, well hate him a little bit then fall in love with him all over again) and finally, yes, we will get to Elsa. She is very instrumental in this story and we will get inside her head soon._

 _Until then, I hope everyone will stick with this story and enjoys this next chapter. Please review!_

* * *

 **When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 2

Georg's eyes widened as he realised who the woman standing in front of him was. "Fraulein Maria," he spluttered feeling somewhat in a state of shock. "H-how are you?"

"I'm…" Maria paused for a brief second, "fine." While she was fine in the physical sense, she felt anything _but_ fine. Over the four months since she'd left him and his children she had been mentally preparing herself for the possibility of running into either him or the children in town. Salzburg wasn't _that_ big a city and she had known that it was only a matter of time before she saw him. However, now the moment had come, all that mental preparation seemed to go out the window and she found herself feeling completely shaken.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" his voice suddenly cut through her thoughts and Maria realised she'd been staring at him in the strangest way.

A blush came to her cheeks and she looked away. She forced a giggle. "I didn't mean to stare, it's just I wasn't expecting to bump into you."

"I wasn't expecting to bump into you either," Georg replied honestly. While he didn't want to admit it to himself, he felt more than just a little rattled to see her too.

As several people tried to get past them, Georg quickly pulled Maria by the crook of the arm away from the busy doorway of the pastry shop. "What are you doing here? In town?" He looked her up and down and saw she was wearing a sensible, yet stylish winter dress under her coat. Very different from the expected nun's habit. "A day off from the abbey?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"The abbey?" Maria repeated a little confused. She hadn't been back at the abbey for months. But of course _he_ didn't know that. "No," she replied in a quiet voice. "I'm no longer part of Nonnberg Abbey,"

"I don't understand," said Georg. He furrowed his brow. He knew he had read the note she'd left over dozens of times, trying to make sense of her decision to leave them and return to the abbey but now she wasn't even there? He was confused.

"When I returned to the abbey," Maria explained, "the Reverend Mother and I decided that the abbey was not the right place for me after all."

"So you're not a nun?" he asked immediately, needing to confirm what he thought she was telling him.

Maria looked down at her hands as she answered, not able to look at him directly. "No, I'm not."

Georg ran his hand over his face, trying to process it all. So she didn't stay at the abbey and she didn't become a nun either. Which meant… _Oh god,_ he thought.

He needed answers.

"You never returned to us," he stated, almost accusingly. Maria shook her head. "You didn't say goodbye. Not even to the children."

Maria looked up into his eyes. "It was wrong of me, forgive me?"

"Why did you?"

Maria swallowed hard. She had been expecting his question and she had already formulated her reply. "Please don't ask me. Anyway the reason no longer exists."

Georg looked at her hard. He knew she was hiding something. "That's hardly an answer. Fraulein.. no, _Maria_. You seemed so happy with us. You _were_ happy! With the children – everything you did with them: the puppet show, the party, the song you put together for them to say goodnight to the guests… everything! Your leaving just seemed so _sudden_. It didn't make sense. What happened?"

Maria could feel her heart beginning to race. He was asking questions she wasn't willing to answer. She looked down at the ground again, not wanting to meet his accusing gaze. "Please Captain, don't ask me these questions. Just understand that I felt I _had_ to leave when I did and that I had my reasons for going."

"You said you missed your life at the abbey too much…"

"I did…"

"But you didn't stay there, or become a nun."

"No. I told you before…"

"I know what you said: the abbey wasn't the place for you. Yet, you didn't return to us. The children loved you and we would have given you a home with us. Why didn't you come back?"

"I…" Maria stopped. How could she explain to him that it was her feelings towards him that prevented her from returning? Her eyes flicked to the wedding ring on his hand. "I was sure that the Baroness would make everything _fine_ for you."

Georg instantly noticed the bitterness in her voice when she spoke about his wife and he wondered whether her leaving had anything to do with Elsa. But no, Georg reasoned to himself, Elsa had barely had anything to do with Maria during her whole time at the villa so of course Maria wouldn't have left because of her.

So then it suddenly struck him that perhaps _he_ was the reason she'd left. He'd been aware of the growing attraction between Maria and himself over the weeks and months she'd been with the family. But he'd seen the confusion and even a hint of fear in her eyes as she backed away from him during the last few moments of the Laendler. Had he scared her off? He needed to know.

"Maria," he said so softly that she looked up right away. "Was there anything… I mean did I do something that made you leave?"

"Yes, uh… I mean no," Maria looked away again, trying to blink back the couple of tears that had started to form in her eyes. She swallowed hard. There was no point bringing up feelings that could never be reciprocated. "No," she repeated again.

Georg scrutinized her carefully. There was something she was still hiding from him. He probed further. "But was there something that _I did_ that stopped you from coming back?"

She shook her head sadly. "No Captain, you did _exactly_ what you were meant to do. You married the Baroness and I… well, I was just the governess that had no place with your family anymore."

Her words pained him. Didn't she know just how much of a place she'd had with his family, and in his heart? "Maria, you were never _just_ the governess. Not to me, anyway."

At hearing this, she looked up once more and locked her gaze with his. The way he was looking at her and the intensity and longing… oh, she could hardly breathe! "So I didn't imagine it?" she whispered, almost to herself. "This feeling between us. You felt it too?"

Georg nodded slowly. "Very much so," he answered quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh," she breathed out, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Ever since she'd fled from the party, she'd thought and analysed over each and every moment she'd shared with the Captain, wondering whether she'd read too much into his actions and imagined something that hadn't ever been there. But now she knew that he'd felt something for her too.

"Captain…" she began, but Georg quickly put a hand up to stop her speaking. He glanced down the busy street, realising for the first time what a public place they were in to have such a discussion.

"Shall we go for a walk?" he asked. "I think we should get off this street." Maria nodded and followed him down the street and into the Mirabell Gardens. Georg knew that the gardens would be private enough for their conversation not to be overheard but public enough to ensure that them being seen together wouldn't generate too much gossip.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes. Georg felt relieved that finally he was admitting the truth about his feelings for Maria: to himself and to her. "I think the time I first knew how I felt about you was that night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone." He chuckled.

"What?" Maria gasped with a small giggle. "I knew when you blew that silly whistle."

"Oh, my love," sighed Georg thoughtfully before he then asked gently, "Is that why you really left?"

Maria nodded sadly. "I was frightened of how I felt – I'd never felt that way before. I thought at the abbey I'd be away from it all; that I'd be _safe_. But then the Reverend Mother told me that the love between a man and a woman was holy too and she convinced me to go back."

Georg immediately stopped walking and sharply turned his head towards her. "You were going to come back? But you didn't. Why not?"

Maria breathed in. "I was halfway back when I saw your engagement notice in the newspaper so I turned around and returned to the abbey."

Georg swore under his breath. "Damn Elsa and her engagement notice! Did you know she put that in without my approval? If only she hadn't put that in, you would have come back."

"But what then?" Maria asked abruptly. "You had still proposed to her. You were _still_ engaged to be married. I wouldn't have had a place in your life even then."

"But at least I could have ended…" Georg began then stopped. "I should have gone after you. The abbey. I should have gone there, talked to you, found out why you'd left, how you felt…"

Maria shook her head. "It wouldn't have been possible." When Georg frowned with confusion, Maria went onto to explain. "The nuns, they wouldn't have let you in to see me. They're cloistered so they don't see anyone from the outside world or let anyone into the abbey. They wouldn't even let the children in to see me when they came to the abbey."

"The children? They came to see you?"

Maria nodded. "Apparently, they came one afternoon a few days after I had returned there while I was in seclusion. Sister Margaretta was very friendly but sent them on their way immediately."

"I never knew," Georg muttered to himself. "Although it all makes sense now." He snorted. "Ha! Blue strawberries, indeed!"

"Blue strawberries?" Now it was Maria's turn to be confused. "What?"

Georg brushed her comment off. "Never mind, just one of the children's silly stories. Nothing to worry about." He paused. "I'm sorry Maria that I didn't come after you. I knew I should have but I wanted to respect your choice to leave. I just didn't want to be the one who stopped you finding the life you were born to live."

Maria nodded, accepting his apology. "It's my fault too. I was the one who left in the middle of the night without talking to you or telling you how I felt about you. I'm sorry."

"I wish I'd had known how you'd felt," cried Georg. "I wouldn't have proposed to Elsa." It hit him very hard: he knew he'd made a terrible mistake by proposing to Elsa.

"Why did you propose?" Maria asked.

Georg shrugged. "Like you said, it was expected. Elsa and I had had an understanding for a long time and her coming to Salzburg to meet the children was the last thing before our agreed marriage."

"Do you love her?" Maria asked Georg directly. A part of him bristled at her bluntness but the other part of him admired her brutal honesty.

"In a way I do," he replied truthfully. "She's been a big part of my life for so long and I am so thankful to her for many things. But am _in love_ with her? No. I am not." He took one step towards her. "But Maria, there is something I do want to tell you." He reached out to caress her cheek.

But Maria put her hand up to stop him. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say. It won't do either of us any good. You're a married man now and saying _it_ out loud will just complicate things even more than they are now."

Georg nodded faintly. As much as he wanted to tell her how much he did love her, he knew she was right. Instead he continued walking and she obediently followed in step with him. The tension between them was electric as they walked side by side through the gardens in silence.

Finally Maria spoke up and pointed to the large fountain in the center of the grove. "You know I brought the children here when I taught them to sing while you were still in Vienna. We spent many hours running, dancing and singing through these gardens. It was such a special time getting to know them. I miss them very much."

Georg smiled. "They miss you too."

"How are they?" Maria asked.

"They're fine. I hear."

Maria's head snapped around. Georg looked at her guiltily. "They're away at boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Maria gasped in shock. "Even Gretl?" Georg nodded.

Maria opened her mouth to begin to protest but Georg raised his hands in defence. "Please, you have to understand, I didn't want to do that, not at all. But Elsa isn't the mothering type and you yourself know what a handful seven children can be. It just wasn't fair on Elsa to ask her to…" he paused then shook his head. "Anyway, without you around, they were next to impossible to deal with. I even tried another couple of governesses but they lasted even less than an hour each. No one compared to you. In the end, I had no choice."

Maria opened her mouth to object again but Georg beat her too it. "Maria, I know how you feel about the children and we have argued time and time again about my parenting decisions and you are right practically every time. But please, don't judge me, not on this."

Maria bit her tongue. While she definitely didn't agree with his decision, she knew she had to respect it.

They walked a bit further in silence. "So what about you?" Georg asked her, changing the topic. "You said you'd left the abbey but you haven't told me anything about what you've been up to."

"Well," Maria began. "I thought I had nowhere to go but the Reverend Mother arranged for me to become a governess for another family nearby. Even though I was a complete failure as a postulant, it seemed as though I had a talent for being a governess. As the Reverend Mother always says, _'When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window',_ " she shrugged. "But they're a nice family and I'm happy. Just three children to look after – two girls and a little boy. It's a bit of a breeze to take care of after your seven," she laughed. "They give me a certain amount of freedom to do what I wish – every Tuesday off and they never seem to mind if I need to take off to my mountain for a bit of fresh air and a song."

"I never gave you any time off!" Georg remarked, pretending to be shocked at the thought.

"Well, maybe you should have!" she joked back.

Just then they heard the clock tower strike 11. Georg glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry Maria, I need to go. I have an appointment that I'm now late for."

She nodded. "That's alright. I have a few things I need to do too."

Suddenly there was an awkwardness between them knowing that they were about to say goodbye, possibly for forever. Georg turned to face her. "I don't know what to say Maria. I really don't want things to end like this between us."

"I know. But there can't really be an ' _us'_ , can there? You're married and anything now between us will just end up being complicated." He nodded silently in agreement. "Goodbye Georg," she paused realising she'd just used his given name for the first time. "I really do wish you and your wife every happiness. Please give my regards to the children when you see them next."

Georg opened his mouth to reply but she turned and quickly ran away from him back through the gardens.


	4. Chapter 3

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 3

Georg finished the rest of his errands and drove back to the villa. The rest of the day had seemed like a blur and he'd had trouble concentrating in all his meetings since he'd run into Maria earlier that morning. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that she had been planning on returning to the villa all those months ago but hadn't due to seeing his engagement notice in the newspaper.

 _Damn!_ Georg thought to himself as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. While it had seemed like the right thing to do at the time and the _expected_ thing to do, he now knew what a mistake he'd made by marrying Elsa. _When two people talk of marriage… no._ He shook his head. _How could he have married someone when he was in love with someone else?_ He felt like a fool and that he'd been utterly unfair to everyone involved. To Elsa – she was now married to a man who wasn't in love with her; she deserved so much more. And to Maria – she had such a capacity to love and now he couldn't show her how to spend her love since he was now married to someone else.

Georg rubbed his temples. He had a headache and he desperately needed a drink.

Opening the front door, he was greeted by Frau Schmidt who told him that Elsa was waiting for him on the terrace. _Great_ , he thought. Just what he needed. Letting out a deep sigh, Georg placed his hat on the side table and strode through the main hallway out onto the terrace.

Elsa was sitting at the patio table having her customary late afternoon cigarette. Seeing Georg arrive, however, she quickly put it out knowing how much he detested her smoking.

"Georg, darling," she gushed as she stood to greet him. She offered her cheek to him which he dutifully kissed. "How was your day?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine," Georg replied, lying through his teeth. "Busy."

"Yes, of course it was. You did tell me how many things you needed to do after we were away for so long. Did you pick up my fabric?" Elsa inquired. "I'm dying to see it."

Georg shut his eyes and groaned. He had been on his way to pick it up when he'd bumped into Maria. After Maria had said goodbye, Georg was so intent on getting to his next meeting that he'd forgotten about the fabric. "I'm sorry Elsa. I got side-tracked and forgot to pick it up."

Elsa frowned. "But Georg, my appointment is with the dressmaker first thing in the morning. I need that fabric."

Georg let out a weary sigh. It was the last thing he wished to deal with at that moment. "Perhaps we can go into town a little earlier so we can pick it up along the way."

Elsa pursed her lips and looked displeased. "Georg, my appointment is at 10 and you know how much I detest getting up early. I really don't think I'll be ready to go into town much earlier."

Georg wearily pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a solution. "How about this: I'll go into town early and pick up the fabric and I'll get Franz to drive you to your dressmaker and I'll meet you there."

Elsa brightened up right away. "Perfect. Thank you darling." She squeezed his arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up and dress for dinner." She gave him a little smile then left him alone on the terrace.

Later that night, Georg made his way outside onto the upper balcony overlooking the lake. His mind still swam with the memories of bumping into Maria earlier that day, learning that she hadn't become a nun and that she felt something for him too. He also felt the burden of realising his big mistake in marrying Elsa weighing heavily on his mind. At dinner, he'd barely eaten a thing; too pre-occupied with all his thoughts that he'd just pushed the food around his plate.

As Georg gazed out over the lake, the moonlight glistening over the water, he could almost imagine Maria strolling down below along the lakeside, her hair blowing in the breeze and wearing the light blue chiffon dress she'd worn the night of the puppet show. She had looked so lovely that night and he remembered feeling so drawn to her that he could barely take his eyes off her. Knowing there was no way he'd ever be able to look at her like that again, Georg felt at a loss, like he was mourning everything that could have been.

So deep in thought that he barely noticed Elsa arrive on the balcony too, dressed in the most dazzling red, sparkly frock.

"There you are!" she exclaimed brightly coming to stand next to him. He didn't reply, merely glanced over in her direction and gave her a forced smile. He really wished to be alone, but he couldn't tell Elsa to go away without revealing to her what was really on his mind. He hoped she would get the hint and leave him to his thoughts, but she did not.

Elsa could sense Georg was distracted. She stood silently beside him as he leant his forearms on the balustrade and continued to gaze out over the lake. Elsa was an observant woman and she could sense that Georg wasn't himself. He'd hardly said a word throughout dinner and had been avoiding her ever since. It was unlike him to be this distant, even when he was in one of his dark moods.

"I really must speak to cook about the Wiener schnitzel," she remarked brightly, trying to generate conversation. "It's entirely too delicious for my figure." Georg gave her another weak smile but continued to say nothing. "And it makes you far too quiet at the dinner table," she quickly pointed out.

Elsa reached out and tickled his arm gently. Finally, she got a smile out of Georg. Deciding to probe a bit further, she asked. "Was it the wine?"

"Oh, undoubtedly the wine," Georg agreed but began to look out over the lake again.

Elsa began to feel quite concerned. She was at a little bit of a loss of what to do next. She began to chatter away about the various wedding gifts she'd bought for him: the villa in the south of France and the yacht moored nearby in the Mediterranean and how she'd like to return there soon once the weather warmed up a little. But Georg remained distracted, merely nodding and adding the obligatory umms and ahhs when prompted.

Still trying to get him to talk, she sided up close to him. "You're far away, where are you?" she probed gently.

"In a world that's disappearing," Georg replied softly turning to look at her properly for the first time since she'd arrived on the balcony.

"Is there anything I can do to bring you back to the world I'm in?" Elsa asked. Georg merely shrugged then looked away out over the lake again.

Elsa bit down on her lip. The only other thing she knew to do to get his attention was to flaunt herself at him. Georg was a passionate man and perhaps spending some well-needed time in bed together would lift his mood. "You know I can sense that you're not really in the mood for talking tonight," she told him caressing her hand slowly up and down his arm seductively.

"Elsa…" Georg began to protest wearily. He knew what she was vying at.

"No, darling, don't say another word," Elsa murmured as she reached up to cup Georg's face with her hand. Slowly she turned his face towards hers and she placed a deep, long, lingering kiss on his lips. "Let's go inside, shall we?" she asked, taking his hand and starting to guide him back into the house.

Almost powerless to resist, Georg obediently followed his wife inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A little time later, Elsa sat up in bed and let out a sigh of frustration. "Is everything alright, Georg? You're certainly not yourself tonight."

"I'm fine," Georg growled back. But he was anything but fine. Elsa's attempts at seduction just weren't _working._ As much as he wanted to be able to give her what she needed, the truth was, he just wasn't in the mood for sex and there was no hiding it from her since his body was completely failing to respond to her attentions.

Seeing Elsa's crestfallen and disappointed face, he felt bad. It wasn't her fault that his mind was elsewhere. He sat up as well to face her then gently caressed her face. "I'm sorry Elsa. It's been a long and exhausting day and I suppose I'm just a little tense." He quickly kissed her on the lips.

Elsa looked at him, feeling hopeful that she could change how he was feeling. She ran one finger down his bare chest. "Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

Wanting to try and find some sort of mood to please her, he replied, "possibly."

"Alright then," Elsa purred. Pushing her palms against his chest, she forced him back onto the pillows. "Lie back darling and let me do all the work."

She climbed on top of him to straddle his waist and Georg's eyes combed over her body which was attired in a slip of revealing, lacy lingerie. As much as Elsa looked attractive, he couldn't help but think how much more alluring she'd be if she'd allowed him to actually remove the delicate sheath of material. Never once in their married life had she permitted him to see her completely naked, always preferring to make love wearing any number of different coloured negligees.

Georg closed his eyes, trying to immerse himself in the sensation of Elsa kissing his neck and chest. But as he did, his mind started to drift and he began to wonder, if he'd ever had had the chance to take Maria into his bed, whether she would be the type to prefer sexy lingerie like Elsa, or be bold enough to appear before him in all her naked glory.

Georg groaned at the idea of being naked with Maria and at once he felt his body spring to life. He heard Elsa murmuring her approval at his arousal and she continued her kisses and caresses. Georg then reached out to run his fingers through her hair, only to be frustrated that she still had her hair pinned up in stiff curls. He began to imagine what it would be like to instead thread his fingertips through soft, golden hair like Maria's. At the thought of Maria again, he groaned once more and his body became even more aroused.

Although he knew it was Elsa he was in bed with, with his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that it was Maria who was kissing him, touching him and stroking him as his mind began to play out the fantasy that had been invading his dreams for the past few months.

 _Maria rose up above him; her hair all mussed up and wild, her red and swollen lips slightly parted as she panted softly with the pleasure he was giving her. His fingertips moved frantically across her creamy skin, touching, exploring and pleasuring every inch of her. His blood pulsed hotly through his veins; his body on fire as she rode him, harder and harder until his world exploded…_

"Oh Ma…" Georg began to cry out, until he caught himself, suddenly realising where and _who_ he was actually with. "m-my god…" he moaned as his body shuddered with intense pleasure.

Moments later, barely able to gain his bearings or catch his breath, he felt Elsa roll off him to lie next to him on the bed. Still with his eyes closed, he heard her chuckle in his ear, "Well Georg darling, after such a slow start, you are certainly one to _rise_ to the occasion. You never fail to surprise or amaze me with your talents in bed." Elsa leant over and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "That was wonderful, but I might leave you now to get some rest."

Georg felt the bed shift as Elsa got up. He opened his eyes just to see her finishing wrapping her robe around herself. She blew him a kiss and wished him goodnight, leaving him alone and feeling extremely guilty about what had just happened.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry for the delay in updating - busy life and the usual reasons, blah, blah. Please review and let me know what you think of this latest chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 4

Maria peered at her reflection in the mirror: her complexion was pale and she had dark bags under her eyes. She knew she looked exhausted as she felt. Ever since she'd bumped into Georg the day before, Maria's mind had been racing. She'd barely slept at all the previous night, tossing and turning in her bed continually until the new day came and it was time to get up.

While she had been bracing herself for months about the possibility of seeing him again, she hadn't quite prepared herself for the revelation that Georg loved her in return (even though she had stopped him from saying it directly). During all those months after learning of Georg's engagement and subsequent marriage, Maria had convinced herself that any attraction between her and the handsome sea captain had been only one sided.

Maria didn't know what was worse: believing Georg had no feelings towards her at all, or knowing the truth: that he loved her but was completely out of her reach as he was now married to someone else.

Everything about Georg and what could have been if only things had happened differently swirled around her mind. What if she hadn't seen the engagement notice? What if she had returned to the villa? What if Georg had ended his engagement with the Baroness and then came and declared his love to her in some romantic settling, like under the moonlight at the gazebo? What if it could have been _her_ married to Georg right now rather than the Baroness?

Maria squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head in frustration. _No,_ she told herself, _there was no point dwelling on the 'what ifs' when there was no way to change anything now_.

As she heard herself being called to by her charges to come downstairs and play with them, Maria splashed some water on her face and quickly combed down her hair. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more then sighed: _oh well,_ _it'll just have to do_.

About an hour later, Maria was equipped with a list of errands her employers wanted her to do in town and the children had also requested that she take them to the park on the way home. Maria hadn't really wanted to go back into town, not after bumping into Georg the day before. But after not seeing him around town for months, the chances of running into him again two days in a row were pretty slim.

By around 10am, Maria had only completed about half of the errands she needed to do but the children were restless and whingeing to get taken to the park early. Maria couldn't blame them: she never really liked having to do errands either and would've much preferred to be running around the park too. So she decided to take a break from her tasks and go to the park first. Taking the children's hands, she ventured down a street that would take them in the direction of the park.

But suddenly she stopped up short for standing down the end of road on the other side of the street was Georg. He glanced down at his watch, looking like he was expecting someone and as he was standing outside a dress boutique, Maria realised instantly that Georg must be waiting for the Baroness.

She was about to turn and go back the way she'd come when a car pulled up outside the boutique. Maria recognised it as one of Georg's cars and she saw the sour face of Franz sitting behind the wheel. A moment later, the car door opened and the Baroness got out looking just as stylish and glamourous as Maria had remembered. The last time she'd seen the Baroness was in her governess's bedroom the night of the party having a conversation with her that Maria wished she could forget.

Maria watched, with her heart in her mouth, as Georg greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. He then handed the Baroness a brown paper package tied up with string as they started speaking with each other. Maria's stomach was in knots. Although she knew that seeing Georg and the Baroness together was something she would just have to get used to, the revelations from the day before made her pain feel very raw. She didn't want to remain there a moment longer.

Maria didn't think Georg had seen her and she didn't want him to see her standing right across the street from him, especially when he was with his wife. So, while he was preoccupied in conversation, Maria thought that it would be a good time to sneak away. Just then her youngest charge, a little boy called Jakob, started tugging at her skirt and reaching his arms up, demanding to be picked up. Quickly, Maria scooped the young child up onto her hip and hurried back down the street with the other two children at her heels.

As she got around the corner, she let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Georg had gotten up early to get into town to pick up the fabric for Elsa. He hadn't minded the early start as it meant less time tossing and turning in his bed as thoughts about Maria and his guilt from his encounter with Elsa the night before swirled around his mind.

After he'd picked up the material, he stopped off for a quick coffee to clear his head before waiting outside the dress boutique for Elsa to arrive. He'd only been waiting a few minutes when Franz pulled up in the car and Elsa had gotten out. Handing the package of material to Elsa, they started to chat briefly before she needed to go to her appointment.

Just as Elsa was saying that she needed to go, Georg was distracted by the sound of a child crying out nearby. He looked up to see a young boy across the street reaching up to the lady he was with, demanding to be picked up. Although the woman's back was towards him, he would have known that crop of short, golden blond hair anywhere. And as she turned slightly, he caught sight of her iconic profile. It was Maria!

Georg watched as Maria quickly scooped the young boy up onto her hip before she hurried away down the street with two older girls following dutifully behind her.

As she disappeared out of sight, Georg let out sigh of disappointment. She hadn't seen him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Now that Maria had seen Georg with the Baroness and that her fragile heart had survived, she didn't feel nearly as worried about seeing him about town. She knew she had to move on with her life, like he had done, and just get on with things.

So she did.

Each day she took the three children she was governess for to the park, or up the Uttersberg or out into the town and she tried her best not to think about Georg. But it was almost like the more she tried _not_ to think about him, the more her subconscious seemed to look out for him: on the street, in the shops, in the park. Her sharp eyes seemed to scan each and every man that she past, looking for his straight and stiff posture and aristocratic visage.

For the first few days since she had encountered Georg with the Baroness, Maria didn't see Georg in any of the crowds of people, but around a week later, she happened to spot Georg in the distance one afternoon. Then slowly as the weeks past, she spied him more regularly: sometimes coming out of a shop or business premises either alone or with a colleague, or walking down the street, or even as she strolled through the Residenzplatz.

He never seemed to notice her, except for one time when she walked directly past him. He was with another man, a business associate, she supposed as they seemed in deep discussion about something. As she past him, he lifted his head in her direction and for a moment their eyes met. Unfortunately he didn't stop, but just gave her a courteous nod and a half smile as he walked past. Maria had felt disappointed that he hadn't even stopped to say hello, but accepted that that was just the way things were to be between them.

Time past quickly and before she knew it, winter had faded and spring had arrived. Now that the weather was warmer, she wanted to make the most of the time she had off from her governess duties each week.

So early one morning, she made her way to her favourite pastry shop. It was crowded inside with many people wanting to purchase and taste their culinary delights. It took a while to squeeze her way to the front and wait to be served.

Finally, the shopgirl announced, looking around for the next customer: "Who's next? What can I get you?"

Maria took this as her opportunity. "Apfelstrudel," Maria called out quickly before anyone else could sneak in before her, but she wasn't quick enough as she heard a masculine voice call out at the same time: "Apfelstrudel!"

Maria spun around in surprise, searching for the source of the voice and found herself face to face with Georg. Her breath caught in her throat as, although she had seen in many times on the street, it was the first time since that day in the park that she'd been so close to him. Their eyes locked for a moment and she saw his lips curl upwards slightly into a small smile. He seemed pleased to see her. Maria felt like she could have stood there, lost in his eyes, for the next year or so, but the voice of the shopgirl cut through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry fraulein, sir," the girl apologised to them both, "but there is only one apfelstrudel left. I'm afraid you can't both have one."

Georg shifted his gaze from Maria to look over her head towards the shopgirl. "That's perfectly alright." He smiled and inclined his head towards Maria. "Lady's choice. I'll order something different."

"Thank you, sir," Maria muttered under her breath as she handed over some money and received her strudel wrapped up in a brown paper bag. Georg seemed to pay her no further attention as he began to peruse the selection of pastries trying to decide what to order instead.

Maria took that as her opportunity to make a fast exit from the store. Coming out of the shop, a gust of fresh air hit Maria in the face and she breathed in deeply. She turned back to look through the store window to see Georg still talking to the shopgirl and she wondered whether she should just leave or stay and wait for him. But if she stayed, would he even want to talk to her? Or would he just pretend they were virtual strangers like he had done in the past?

Maria paced outside the pastry shop for a few seconds trying to decide what to do before she remembered the Mirabelle Gardens where they had walked through before were only a block away.

So she hurried down to the main gates to wait. She was far enough away from the pastry store that if he decided to just leave he could do that, but close enough that if he chose to seek her out, that he would be able to see where she was immediately.

Minutes past before Maria saw Georg come out of the pastry shop. She watched as he stopped and looked down the street, this way then that before he finally saw her. Without hesitating, he quickly crossed the distance from the store to the gardens in a matter of seconds.

"Hello," he said, almost playfully. "I thought I just might find you here." He gave her a big smile.

"Was there something you wanted?" Maria asked innocently, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Perhaps your strudel?" Georg laughed.

"I'm sorry, you can have it if you really want," Maria offered with a giggle.

Georg shook his head. "No, no. I was just joking. I do remember how much you love apfelstrudel. You will appreciate it much more than me." He chuckled for a moment before he let out a sigh. "So how are you, Maria?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm well." He smiled at her again, but there was a certain tension in the air being felt between them.

"Err," Maria tried to break the awkward silence. "I've seen you about town."

"Yes I know, I've seen you too," he replied. "In fact, I think every time I try and avoid you, I find myself running into you."

Maria's eyes widened. "You too?" Georg nodded sheepishly. Maria shut her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "And I thought I was the only one struggling with this."

"No, not at all," he replied honestly. How could he truthfully tell her how he found himself wandering the streets in between business meetings and appointments in the hope of seeing her? Or that it was the highlight of his day just to catch a glimpse of her through the crowds, even if he was unable to talk to her?

She looked at him hard for a moment before she let out an exasperated huff. "Oh, this is just ridiculous! We are both grown adults and here we are trying to avoid each other like little children playing a game! Is there anything that says we _have_ to stay away from each other?" Georg raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, besides the obvious," Maria concluded, her eyes falling to look at his wedding ring on his left hand.

"Maria…" he began.

But Maria wasn't listening as she was in deep contemplation trying to find a work-around to their problem. "You have friends, don't you?" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes, I do…"

"And there's nothing wrong with making new friends, is there?"

"No, I suppose not…"

"And having friends who are _just_ friends and nothing more?"

"Yes, I suppose so…"

"Friends who spend time together?"

"Yes, but…"

"So?"

"What?" Georg was a little confused, not quite following her train of thought.

"Can we be friends?" she asked hopefully.

He paused for a moment before replying. Georg knew it would be a very dangerous game and he cursed himself for even considering it knowing how he felt about her, but he couldn't resist. "All right," he agreed. "I'd like that. Friends."

 _ **A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews and continued support. It means a lot. Please send me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. So will Maria and Georg be able to be**_ **just** _ **friends, or will their feelings for each other get in the way? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 5

Georg paced back and forth in front of the large fountain that lay in the center of the Mirabell Gardens. He glanced down at his watch and let out a sigh as chuckled to himself. _Late again, Maria!_ Although he wasn't that surprised, as she'd been late almost every time they'd met up. He'd even started arriving late himself, just to save on waiting time! But this time she was later than usual.

Georg was about to wander back over to the entrance of the gardens in search of her when he saw Maria breeze through the gates. She saw him immediately and gave him a big wave and a smile. As he watched her hurry towards him, Georg's mind cast back over the past 6 weeks since they'd decided to be 'just friends'.

They had been meeting up in the gardens about once or twice a week depending on her time with the children and his business schedule. Although they would only spend around 20 minutes or so with each other, the time Georg spent with Maria was clearly the highlight of his week. Her interesting conversation, her dazzling smile and her infectious laugh, Georg knew he was falling more in love with Maria every time he saw her. It was not that his life with Elsa was terrible, but the more time Georg spent with Elsa, the more meaningless his marriage felt. He felt like a trophy husband to her; just someone to show off and accompany her to the many social functions she dragged him to. Those soirees felt hollow and boring and Georg found himself longing for something more – something that Maria was giving him. When he was with her, he could feel his mind spark to life, his heart beat with excitement, and his blood pulse through his veins making him feel more alive than he'd felt in years!

Georg was very aware of how dangerous it was spending so much time with Maria, but he was always very careful that _nothing_ untoward happened between them; their relationship was purely platonic and he tried to justify their friendship in his mind as being just that: friendship. Nevertheless, each time they saw each other it was becoming harder and harder to not cross that imaginary line that lay between friends and _more_ than friends. It sometimes took every bit of his willpower not to grab her and kiss her senseless. Today was one of those days. As she ran towards him, Georg had to mentally stop himself from gathering her in his arms and lifting her up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Georg," Maria apologised breathlessly. She had run the entire way to the gardens as she'd been so eager to meet Georg. "The children wanted another song," explained Maria, "then another song, then another! I couldn't escape them!"

"That's quite alright," he chuckled giving her a dazzling smile. Maria felt the heat rising to her cheeks with the way he looked at her. She enjoyed every moment they'd spend together and although she knew Georg could offer her nothing more than friendship, there were times, like how he was looking at her at that exact moment, that she suspected he was finding it as difficult as she was keeping a _respectable_ distance from each other as all she wanted him to do was take her in his arms and kiss her passionately.

But all he did was hand Maria a brown paper package. "Your strudel."

Maria giggled as she unwrapped the sticky pastry. "Thank you." Georg also unwrapped his lemon tarte and they simultaneously raised their pastries and tapped them to each other's like they were pretending to clink champagne glasses together for a toast.

Wordlessly, they began to eat as they started to walk through the gardens together. That was their routine: Georg would buy the pastries from the patisserie around the corner and they would eat them as they talked and walked through the grounds of the palace.

He'd learnt all about the family that Maria was now governess for. They were Jewish and her employer ran a small antique store on the other side of town. His wife helped her husband at the store so they'd needed someone to help care for their three children: Rebekah and Hannah aged 9 and 7 and Jakob who was 4. Maria confided in Georg her worries for the Jewish family she was working for in light of the increasing German threat in Austria especially because she'd heard rumours of other Jewish people being persecuted by Nazi-sympathisers. Georg also shared with Maria his concerns about the growing Nazi threat and he told her many stories of his time serving in the Imperial navy.

Then, for a bit of light relief after discussing such serious topics, Georg would tell Maria about all the dull parties that Elsa would drag him to and they'd laugh together about the stuffy aristocrats that were terrible bores. Georg also talked to Maria about the children and read her the letters that they'd written to him. He knew that she still didn't approve of his decision to send his children to boarding school however Maria was appreciative that Georg was still including her in the children's lives, although at a distance.

Their conversation that day was not much different from usual: it began with a quick recount of what each other had been up to since they'd last seen each other before moving onto other topics.

"How did the children enjoy that book of fairy tales?" Georg asked.

"They loved them! Especially the one about the _Sleeping Beauty_ ," she replied. "I think I read it to them at least a dozen times this week." Maria stopped walking as she rummaged around in the small satchel she had with her. She pulled out the book of fairy tales and held it out to Georg. "Thank you for lending me the book."

Georg held one hand up as if to stop her. "No, you keep it if the children enjoyed it so much."

Maria frowned. "But Marta… it was one of her favourite books. Won't she miss it?"

Georg shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, she never mentioned it when she was home last week at Easter." Maria looked at him with uncertainty, but Georg was very firm. "I'd like you to have it, Maria. And if Marta really misses the book next time she's home from school, I can always buy her another one."

"Well…" Maria replied slowly. "If you're sure…" Georg gently pushed the book in Maria's outstretched hand back towards her. For an instant, their fingertips touched and Maria instinctively sucked in a sharp breath, like she'd just felt a pulse of electricity.

"I'm sure," Georg confirmed softly, their eyes meeting. At once, Maria's heart began to race. Most of the time when they'd meet, everything between them was very innocent but then when he looked at her like that, oh she could hardly breathe! Maria felt her face beginning to flush red once again and she tore her eyes from Georg's as she muttered her gratitude under her breath.

Maria decided to change the topic as she feared if he looked at her again like that, she would lose all self-control. "So how was the visit from the children?" she inquired, hoping that Georg wouldn't notice how flustered she felt.

"It was nice," Georg replied, feeling relieved himself that the sexual tension between him and Maria had reduced somewhat. "I didn't realise how much I'd missed them until they were home. I thought a week sounded like a long time but the time flew by so quickly that I couldn't believe it when it was time to drive them back to school."

"Are they happy there?" Maria asked.

"It appears so," Georg answered, rubbing his chin as they began to walk again. He directed them through the long, vine covered archway that Maria recalled running through with Friedrich and Kurt when they were learning _Do Re Mi_. "I think it took a little time to get used to at first and I know it is harder on Marta and Gretl with being so much younger than the other children. But they seem happy. Liesl is surrounded by girls her own age and is far away from that tool of a telegram boy who was constantly stalking the house. Friedrich has taken a great interest in history and geography and has grown about a foot since you've last seen him. Louisa has been in trouble a few times for playing pranks on some of the teachers, although she's promised to behave herself this term. And Kurt loves the food, god knows why – I always hated boarding school food. But he says it's better than eating grass and to Kurt, food is food!"

Maria laughed. "Yes, I remember: always hungry."

Georg chuckled too then slapped his leg like he just remembered something important. "Oh I nearly forgot, Brigitta got an A on her music essay and I just wanted to thank you for all the help and advise you gave me to give to her."

Maria brushed off the compliment. "Oh, I don't think I helped out much."

"No, you helped a lot. You taught me certain music terms like _ostinato_ and _contrapuntal_ that I had no idea about. Brigitta seemed very impressed that I'd even heard those terms and I couldn't obviously tell her that I'd gotten the information from you." He paused as it had been difficult not telling the children that he was still in contact with Maria, but they had both agreed that their friendship should remain secret. "I think I managed to bluff my way through," Georg continued, "although I suspect that Brigitta doesn't quite believe I actually know what I'm talking about."

"Well do you?" Maria asked teasingly.

"Not in the slightest," Georg admitted with a loud laugh. "I still think _contrapuntal_ sounds more like the name of a dog than a type of melody."

Maria roared with laughter. "A dog? Oh Georg, if you _ever_ got a dog, you must name it Contrapuntal! Please!" Maria continued to laugh, "although I can hardly picture you owning a dog."

"Why is the idea of a dog so difficult to imagine?" Georg raised his eyebrows as Maria still giggled. "I think I would look quite distinguished owning a couple of racing grey hounds."

"Or a poodle," Maria suggested with a snigger. "A fluffy one."

"A poodle!? What, no… never!" Georg pretended to be shocked by the suggestion as Maria completely lost her composure and doubled over in a bout of hysterical laughter. Georg laughed heartily too as Maria impulsively reached out and clung onto him as she laughed, tears running down her face.

Moments past and suddenly Georg became aware of how close they were to each other with Maria still holding onto him. He stopped laughing and took a second just to relish the sensation of her in his arms. A moment later, Maria stopped laughing too and she looked up and locked her gaze with his. She looked so lovely, her eyes bright from all the laughter and whether or not he should have, Georg couldn't help himself and he began to bend his head to move his mouth toward hers…

But before he could kiss her, Maria squirmed out of his arms. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it again straight away. Even though she desperately wanted him to kiss her, Maria knew that it couldn't, and _shouldn't_ happen. She started to walk away from Georg but she only got two steps before she spun back around. "Georg, what's going on between us?" she demanded.

Feeling guilty, Georg played dumb. "I don't know what you mean. We're just two friends sharing a strudel and a laugh."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she fired back. She stared at him intently for a few seconds, chewing her lip slightly. "This feeling between us. Every time you look at me… and just now you almost kissed me." With her heart thudding in her chest, she took a deep breath. "I can't… Georg, I-I'm not sure this 'just friends' thing is working."

"But being just friends was _your_ idea," Georg instantly defended.

"I know!" she cried. "But I didn't know it was going to make me feel like this. Being so close to you and not being able to…" Maria stammered as she swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat.

"Don't you think I'm finding this hard too?" Georg responded fiercely. "Maria, I made a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life by not going after you! I was a fool. I wish I had called things off with Elsa when I had the chance and married you instead, but I didn't. And now I'm trapped married to the wrong woman."

All the pent-up emotions from the past few months were now threatening to be released like a torrent. Georg started to pace up and down under the covered walkway. "Georg…" Maria began but he interrupted her.

"You said this 'friends' thing isn't working and I agree. I thought that even if I had you in my life as a friend that would be enough, but it isn't. I want more and I need more, Maria." Georg stopped pacing and turned to face her directly. "You wouldn't let me tell you before but I'm telling you now: I love you Maria." Maria instinctively gasped hearing him say it aloud for the first time.

"And you love me too," Georg confronted her, "even if you won't say the words." Maria closed her eyes and nodded faintly.

Georg took a step towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "There has to be a way. I could talk to Elsa, ask her for a divorce…"

But Maria shook her head and pulled his hands off her shoulders. "No. Even if she agreed, you know that divorces aren't recognised in the Catholic church and even if they were, you'd be a divorcee; we wouldn't be able to get married, not in the church anyway. You'd be doing it all for nothing. Hurting her, disgracing your reputation… No, I can't let you do that."

"Maria…" Georg stepped forward but instead of placing his hands on her shoulders again, he took her in his arms completely and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head as he felt her body tremble as she shed silent tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Maria raised her head from his chest to look up at his face. Seeing her red and swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks, all Georg wanted to do was to comfort her and sooth away the pain he had caused her. He placed several feather-light kisses across her forehead and down her cheeks, kissing the tears away.

Maria closed her eyes and dropped her chin down so that he couldn't do what she knew he wanted to do. But Georg cupped her cheeks and raised her face to his once more. But he didn't kiss her. Instead he just held her face tenderly in his hands and gazed down at her beautiful face.

Georg was starting to feel desperate. He loved Maria and he didn't want to let her go. He needed her. "Maria," he began softly. "There is another possibility for us to be together… No one would know…"

He didn't have to say anymore for from the look in his eyes, Maria understood instantly exactly what his proposition was. Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "No," she croaked.

"Why not? I love you and you love me…"

"But you're _married_!" exclaimed Maria. "I may have left the convent but I haven't abandoned my faith. What you'd be doing – what _we'd_ be doing would be a sin! You'd be committing adultery and I... No, I can't and I won't!"

Maria wriggled free from his grasp. "Maria," Georg reached out to her again but she took a step backwards.

"I don't think we should meet up again," she announced, her voice trembling with emotion.

"But Maria, please…" pleaded Georg.

"No," Maria shook her head again and took a couple more steps backwards. "Forget me Georg, it's the only way."

Before Georg could say another word, Maria turned and fled, leaving him alone.

 ** _A/N: Sigh, so I suppose it was pretty predictable that they wouldn't be able to be_ just _friends. But is it really the end for our couple? Not in the slightest, in fact this story is still just at the beginning. Stay tuned to find out what's next! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 6

Elsa held the phone to her ear and tried to breathe evenly. "Yes Hilda," she said to the person on the other end of the line. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation. No, no, please don't worry yourself about it. I'll sort it out with Georg. Yes, that's right." She paused as she listened to her friend continue to prattle along. "Yes? Good. I'll see you next week. Goodbye."

As her friend rung off and the line went dead, Elsa stared at the receiver still in her hand. She chewed on her lip and wrapped her polished fingernails on the table next to her. _Could it possibly be true?_ She wondered. _No, of course not. It had to be a mistake._ But Hilda had been so sure of what she'd seen: Georg, in the Mirabell Gardens, embracing a woman who looked remarkably like the young governess who had been at the party he had thrown for Elsa the previous year just before their engagement.

The news had hit Elsa hard. Fraulein Maria was safely back at the abbey, wasn't she? The young governess had fled the night of the party and never returned and so Elsa had all but assumed that she had stayed at the cloistered convent to become a nun. But yet, she was out meeting Georg.

Elsa gently placed the receiver back on the telephone and walked to the other side of the parlour where she opened her cigarette case and took one out however as she went to place the cigarette in her mouth, she remembered how Georg didn't like her to smoke in the house. _Georg!_ At the thought of her husband and Fraulein Maria, Elsa slammed the cigarette case down on the table before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

 _How could she have been so blinded?_ Elsa wondered. Normally she noticed everything yet somehow, she'd missed this.

She shook her head. Georg was no ordinary man, she had known that for years. When his first wife died, she'd left him with a terrible heartache and Elsa liked to credit herself with bringing some meaning back into his life. Why, Georg himself had told her that too and they had enjoyed a very pleasant and respectful courtship before he had brought her to Salzburg to meet his children.

That's when everything started to unwind.

Almost immediately, Elsa had noticed the change in Georg's disposition: calm, relaxed, more at home among the birds and the flowers and the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea. Then she had met the governess. Young, attractive and soaked with water – Georg would have hardly been a man if he hadn't noticed her. Elsa had quickly retreated into the house as Georg stared daggers at Fraulein Maria after she had inadvertently tipped his children into the lake.

While she hadn't been privy to what went on between them out on the boat landing, only minutes later Georg arrived in the parlour, sung with his children and appeared to be reunited with them as they shared a hug and a laugh. But rather than include her in their family moment, Georg disappeared out to the hallway to speak to Fraulein Maria, who was still dripping wet.

After that, Georg changed. He was no longer the solemn, brooding man that she'd met in Vienna several years before. He had become bright, vibrant, joyful but annoyingly, he always seemed to be hanging around Fraulein Maria, even when she wasn't with his children.

Elsa had put up her guard: watching Georg's every move and unhappily, she had noticed the growing attraction between her Captain and his governess. More than once she'd seen the way they would look at each other: after the puppet show and when Georg sang _Edelweiss_ for the entire family. Elsa had been afraid: she knew Georg was slipping from her grasp. In desperation to focus his attentions back on her, she had suggested the grand and glorious party that Georg threw for her only weeks later. Elsa knew that just a public display of affection could hardly be ignored and that, at least to the society of Salzburg, a proposal of marriage would follow shortly afterwards.

But then her worst nightmare happened: she had walked out onto the back patio during the middle of the party to see Georg and Fraulein Maria in each other's arms dancing. The look on both their faces told the tale of their true feelings for each other. And even after the children had performed their goodnight song, she saw Georg's eyes searching for Fraulein Maria, and not her, across the room.

Elsa was not proud of what she did next, persuading Fraulein Maria to return to the abbey, but she was so desperate to hang onto Georg. Thankfully he never found out what she had done and only days after the party, Georg proposed to her.

Everything after that had gone exactly to plan: they had married in an extravagant ceremony then gone on a luxurious honeymoon where they were enjoyed the pleasures of various society functions all over Europe.

Elsa was happy, and at least she _thought_ Georg was happy too. He certainly had lived up to his reputation as being an excellent lover in bed, although she sensed he was a little put out by her request to have separate rooms. Elsa knew she was probably a little crazy to want to be apart from such a handsome and desirable man like Georg, but after years being married previously then years alone as a widow, she felt too set in her ways to wish to have her private space invaded. Also, since they'd both had been married before and as mature adults, she didn't think either of them needed to behave like hormonal teenagers. Besides, she had rationalised to herself, it was hardly the ' _done thing'_ in a high-class society marriage like theirs to constantly occupy a bedroom together when she could certainly just share his bed anytime she wished to. She couldn't imagine what her friends would have said if they'd found out she was sharing a bedroom with her husband! Elsa shuddered at the thought.

But perhaps, Elsa wondered to herself, what if she had been more attentive to Georg's needs rather than her own? Maybe he wouldn't have strayed… No, Elsa scolded herself. She didn't know for sure that he had… she only knew what her friend Hilda had told her on the telephone. Elsa didn't know whether Georg was indeed having an affair with Fraulein Maria or her friend was mistaken and the whole situation was completely innocent accompanied by some sort of explanation. Elsa had no way of knowing until she spoke to Georg.

Almost right on cue, Elsa heard the front door open and Georg's familiar footsteps echo throughout the grand hallway.

Elsa took a deep breath and ran her hand over her impeccably coiffed hair and forced a smile like nothing was wrong for when Georg entered the parlour a moment later.

"Ah, Elsa. There you are," Georg remarked as he crossed the room and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong when in fact he still felt incredibly rattled. After Maria had left him, Georg spent the next hour wandering the gardens trying to process what had gone on between them that morning. He'd been fighting his feelings for Maria and bottling them up for so long that in a way he wasn't that surprised that finally something snapped and everything had rushed out. But he did feel a bit ashamed at himself for actually propositioning Maria to have an affair. He knew she was right though – having an affair was wrong and he'd was thankful that at least one of them had enough sense to put an end to things between them before they'd gone too far. Nevertheless, the way things had ended between them had shaken him up and he felt like he had lost her all over again.

"How was your day?" asked Elsa, rousing Georg from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, fine. Just fine," he replied absently as he moved to the other side of the room and began to pour himself a brandy. "And how was your day?"

Elsa paused. "Interesting," she replied in a calm, even voice.

"Oh?" Georg turned his head slightly back towards her.

"Yes," Elsa continued steadily as she took a step in his direction. "I was just speaking to Hilda on the telephone."

Georg chuckled as he took a sip of his brandy. Countess Hilda von Doss: one of Elsa's closest friends and the most incredible gossip he'd ever encountered. "So, who was the poor sod she was gossiping about this time?" he asked with a smirk.

"You, Georg," Elsa said bluntly.

All at once the smirk disappeared from Georg's face. "W-what?" he spluttered, completely taken by surprise. "I don't understand."

"I don't understand either," she replied. "I was hoping that perhaps you could help me."

Georg narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what on earth Hilda could have been saying about him. Generally, as a well-known figure around the business and social circles of Salzburg, Georg tried to live a life above reproach. His only point of weakness was Maria. _Did Hilda know anything about him and Maria?_ Georg wondered. As the master of interrogation, Georg knew he only had moments to get his story straight in his head before Elsa started probing.

"Georg, I'd like a truthful answer from you: were you, or were you not at the Mirabell Gardens today?"

At once Georg felt the blood drain from his face. Trying to remain as calm as he could and putting on his best poker face, he began to _think_ about how he should reply. Clearly Elsa knew something about his whereabouts that day and so lying outright to her face was not a good idea. However, he had to be careful not to reveal what had occurred that morning with Maria. While he had a clear conscience that nothing _had_ actually happened between him and Maria – they hadn't even kissed for goodness sake, Georg knew the situation with Maria was too delicate and complicated for Elsa to really find out about. But he decided to stick as close to the truth as possible as it would be too easy to be caught out in a lie.

"Uh, yes," he answered Elsa honestly. "I took a walk through the gardens after one of my appointments this morning. The spring flowers there are really quite lovely."

"I see," Elsa said flatly. "And were you alone?"

Georg knew he had to tread very carefully. "Why do you ask?" he threw the question back at her.

"Because," Elsa said slowly taking another step towards him, "when a good friend of mine calls me and tells me she's seen my husband in the arms of another woman, I want to know whether it's true or not."

"Another woman?" Georg's mouth went dry. He cursed silently. Elsa did know about Maria.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "A woman, according to Hilda, that looked remarkably like the young governess that was at the party last year. Fraulein Maria." When Georg said nothing, she continued. "Of course I could barely believe my ears, especially when Fraulein Maria had _apparently_ returned to the abbey to become a nun, so I asked her whether she was sure. Hilda told me she was absolutely certain it was the same woman as she would have recognised that completely unglamorous mop of short, golden hair anywhere." Elsa paused and stared intently at Georg. "So Georg you still haven't answered my question: were you alone at the gardens?"

Georg swallowed hard, he couldn't deflect Elsa any longer. "No, I was not." As Elsa's eyes widened at his confession, he put up his hand. "But Elsa, it's not what it looks like…"

"Not what it looks like?" Elsa snapped back.

"…We're _just_ friends."

"Just friends? Are you sure? Because from what Hilda tells me, the two of you seemed _very_ close." Elsa could see Georg was starting to look uncomfortable. "I would have thought it was highly inappropriate for a nun to be throwing herself at a married man. Perhaps I should give Nonnberg Abbey a call and let them know about the behaviours of one of their Sisters."

Georg winced. With Elsa's threat to call the abbey, he knew he'd had to reveal Maria's actual vocation. "Err… she's not a nun."

"She's not a nun?" Elsa repeated, her voice getting louder and shriller.

"No," Georg replied. "She never took her vows and left the abbey many months ago."

Elsa opened her mouth but no sound came out. She closed it again before she found her voice. "H-how? W-why?" Elsa stammered.

Georg tried to act as casual as possible trying not to reveal Maria's true reason for not becoming a nun: him. "Oh Elsa, could you have honestly seen Maria _actually_ conforming to the disciplines of the convent? She's far too loud and active. Remember how she never used to sit still or be quiet? I think the Reverend Mother had had doubts about Maria's ability to live up to the expectations of being a Sister a long time before she'd sent her away to be a governess for the children. I think she's in a much better place now than she would have been cooped up in that cloistered abbey. She's now a governess for another family across town."

"Oh?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "You seem to know quite a lot about her."

"We've just talked a bit, I suppose," he dismissed her accusation with a shrug.

But Elsa looked like she was just about to explode. "Georg! This is getting worse," she cried. "I don't know what to make of any of this!"

Georg knew he had to calm her down. "Elsa! There is nothing ' _to make'_ about this. We are friends, and that's all." When Elsa didn't look convinced, Georg knew he need to give her more explanation, while still keeping his true feelings for Maria secret. "Look, I bumped into her by accident several months ago and we've met up every once in a while for her to catch up with how the children are."

"Even though the children aren't even here?" Elsa was skeptical.

Georg shrugged again noncommittedly. "I just let her know what they have been doing from the letters they send me from school."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "And what about Hilda's report of Fraulein Maria being in your arms."

Georg swore silently to himself. _Damn!_ He had forgotten that little detail that Hilda had apparently seen. He looked at Elsa blankly, like he didn't know what she was talking about. "It's obviously incorrect," he lied through his teeth. "I don't know what she's talking about, unless Hilda happened to somehow see me steady Maria and prevent her falling when she accidently tripped over a lose stone. You do remember how clumsy she can be, don't you?"

Elsa looked at him warily, like she wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. "Why didn't you tell me about Fraulein Maria before now?"

Georg had been waiting for this question and he quickly recited his prepared answer to Elsa. "I didn't think you'd understand and I thought you'd jump to the wrong conclusion."

"You're right. I don't understand and I have jumped to _that_ conclusion," Elsa snapped. "So Georg, I'm going to ask you directly. Are you having an affair?"

Even though Georg was in love with Maria and had clearly wanted more from her, as nothing _had_ actually happened between them, he was able to look Elsa straight in the eye and tell her truthfully. "No, I am not."

Georg watched Elsa breathe a sigh of relief. "Elsa," he told her gently. "I've told you everything."

Elsa bit down on her lip in quiet contemplation. While part of her believed him, the other part of her was still suspicious, knowing the obvious attraction there had been between Georg and the governess. Elsa shook her head sadly. "No, not everything," she whispered, almost to herself. "You left out the part about how you're still in love with her." Now it was Georg's turn to be shocked. His eyes widened.

"Yes," she told him. "I've known for a while how you feel about the girl." Georg opened his mouth to reply but she stopped him. "But Georg, you chose _me_. You proposed to _me_. I am your wife now. And you cavorting around town with your former governess has embarrassed me. How am I to face my friends again who are already asking questions about your faithfulness to me? Whether or not these meetings with the governess are purely innocent like you claim, I want to ask that you stop seeing her completely."

Georg ran one hand over his face as he thought about what Elsa wanted him to do. Maria had made it clear that they couldn't see each other again and Elsa didn't want him to see Maria either. It seemed as though he had no choice. "Alright," he nodded. "I won't see her again."


	8. Chapter 7

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 7

The next few weeks past slowly. True to his word, Georg didn't seek Maria out again. Elsa never mentioned his secret meetings with Maria again and neither did he. It was as if the whole thing had never happened except for some of the subtle changes Georg noticed between him and Elsa.

Firstly, the most obvious: Elsa had stopped making her thrice weekly visits into his bed. Georg assumed she was still mad at him for meeting with Maria behind her back and, if he was being honest with himself, he was more than a little relieved that she no longer expected him to make love to her. It had been hard enough to feign interest and _perform_ for her but now, at least, he could stop faking it.

But secondly, and most importantly, was the unspoken tension that was now between them. Beforehand, despite Georg's obvious frustrations and anguish at knowing that he had made a huge mistake marrying Elsa, he had always got along very well with his second wife. Although their conversations could be shallow at times and he felt like she paraded him around like a trophy husband, they were always very pleasant towards each other.

But now things were very different. Their exchanges were cordial and very polite – almost _too_ polite so that at times Georg wanted to just scream at her to break the tension between them. Fake conversations, fake smiles, fake marriage – and it was becoming too much for him.

Even Max noticed the strain between them when he visited a week later.

"Ah Georg," Max remarked as he settled into the large armchair in Georg's study, a glass of 20-year-old whiskey in his hand. "Observing the two of you together is painful – like pulling teeth. I would have imagined a newlywed couple would act like, you know, you're in love or something. What's going on?"

Georg turned away from Max and merely shrugged as he poured his own drink. He really didn't want Max prying. "Just a few newlywed teething problems, I suppose," Georg deflected. "I would image most couples go through this stage in their first year of marriage."

"Teething problems?" Max continued to probe, sitting forward in his chair. "They wouldn't, ahem… have anything to do with a young lady who has decided never to be a nun, would they?"

For a moment, Georg was caught off guard. He hadn't expected Max to know anything about Maria. But then again, Max and Elsa were as thick as thieves. There was nothing that she didn't tell him.

But when Georg didn't reply immediately, Max poked him further. "Don't pretend you know nothing about what I'm talking about Georg…"

Georg turned slowly around to see Max looking like the cat that caught the cream; practically salivating at the idea of a bit of juicy gossip. Georg knew he had to be careful. He narrowed his eyes. "Obviously Elsa has been talking to you," he replied coolly. "What did she say?"

"Just some stories about you sneaking around meeting up with the young fraulein without her knowledge."

Georg let out a small laugh as he turned back away, wrapping his fingertips on the nearby desk. "Max, I'll tell you what I told Elsa: We're _just_ friends. End of story."

Max frowned, not quite buying Georg's explanation. "Surely there must be more to it than that?" Max argued.

"Should there be more to it?" Georg replied offhandedly, trying desperately to put him off.

"Georg," Max said seriously. "I saw the way you used to look at Maria. And I know Elsa saw it too. You're treading on dangerous ground, my friend."

"Well not anymore," Georg sighed. "Elsa has asked me not to see Maria and I haven't been."

Max paused and scrutinised Georg, trying to work out whether there was anything else his friend wasn't telling him. "And that's it?"

"That's it," Georg confirmed, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Alright," Max finally said. "I believe you. You aren't the sort of man who would lie to his oldest and dearest friend…"

"Dearest friend…?" Georg scoffed. Max really was outrageous.

"…But I'm not sure whether Elsa believes you." Max paused, trying to gauge Georg's reaction. "And she's not happy."

"I know she isn't," Georg muttered under his breath as he took another swig of whiskey.

XxXxXxXxXx

Apart from Elsa being unhappy, Georg started to notice other subtle changes in his wife over the next month. Although she was still the life of the party when they went out to their various social events, she became quiet and withdrawn when they were alone. Elsa would retire to bed early most evenings when they didn't have an engagement, claiming tiredness. Occasionally he'd hear her coughing in her room but she always quickly dismissed his concerns. Also, she would quite regularly excuse herself from his presence, even during dinner, to visit the bathroom or quickly go outside to the patio where, he assumed, she would have a cigarette before she returned inside.

At first Georg didn't think much of it, because of their strained relationship, but then other things started to happen which made him suspicious that there was more going on with her. Firstly, Elsa started receiving regular telegrams. She would calmly take them from Franz's outstretch hand, furrow her perfectly plucked eyebrows as she read the short message then put on a fake smile as she tucked the piece of paper into her sleeve and pretend like nothing had happened.

Next, there were occasions where Georg would arrive home early and he'd walk in on Elsa on the telephone in the parlour. She would be speaking in very hushed tones, holding one hand near the receiver near her mouth, like she didn't wish to be overheard, but then if she saw him, she would instantly begin speaking in a loud voice pretending like she was taking to Hilda, when Georg clearly knew she was not.

And lastly there were the mysterious all day shopping trips to Salzburg where she'd return empty handed, claiming that she hadn't found anything she liked.

Georg would have been a fool not to have guessed what Elsa was really up to and he was furious that she was going behind his back having an affair after the way she carried on about his friendship with Maria. Georg wanted to challenge Elsa about it but he'd been in the interrogation business in the navy long enough to know that it was a dangerous game to make accusations with little-to-no proof and any evidence he had against her was merely circumstantial.

The only time he'd ever seen her with another man, whom he didn't know, was once at a party while Max was visiting. The company of guests had been mingling in the outside gardens enjoying pre-dinner drinks and Georg had been occupied chatting to a couple of associates when he caught sight of Elsa out of the corner of his eye walking away from the party down the garden path with a tall, skinny man with a moustache. They seemed to be in deep conversation with each other and completely oblivious to the party going on around them.

Georg watched as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out something and handed it to Elsa. She smiled and squeezed his hand before giving the man a quick embrace then she turned and quickly returned to the party like nothing had happened. Georg interrupted Max's conversation to quiz him about the identity of the man but by the time Georg looked back up to point the man out to Max, he was gone. For the rest of the party, Elsa was continually occupied by socialising with her friends and so Georg didn't have a chance to speak to her alone.

Feeling more and more suspicious as the weeks past, Georg tried to watch his wife's every move. But apart from that evening at the party, Elsa was obviously very careful because apart from her strange behaviour, there was very little proof that she was _actually_ having an affair.

Until one week late in June. Elsa had requested to go back to Vienna for a few days to spend some time with her cousin before the children were due to return to Salzburg from boarding school the following week. Georg had offered to accompany her but Elsa had dismissed him with a wave of her hand saying that he would just be bored listening to two women gossip for days and she preferred to go alone.

Georg reluctantly agreed and part of him was relieved to be away from her. The quiet in the house was soothing and he was able to finish off several business tasks which he was pleased about knowing that soon the house would be filled with seven noisy children and he would hardly get a moment's peace until the summer was over.

On the second day that Elsa was away, Georg received a telephone call from Elsa's dressmaker to inform her that her appointment had been moved forward several days and they wanted her to confirm that the new time was suitable. Georg assured them that he would be in contact with Elsa about the appointment then call them straight back.

He looked up the number for Elsa's cousin and put the call through. "Yes, hello," he began as the butler answered the telephone. "This is Captain von Trapp. I was wondering whether my wife, the baroness, would be available to speak to?"

However, the butler seemed very confused. "I'm sorry Captain, but the baroness isn't here."

"Oh? Is she out with Countess von Eppan then?"

"No sir, your wife is not with the Countess, nor has she been to visit the manor at all in the last few months."

Georg furrowed his brow. "Are you sure? My wife said she was going to Vienna to stay with her cousin. Perhaps there has been some mistake?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry Captain," the butler replied politely.

Georg clenched his teeth. Elsa had lied to him. He swallowed hard, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "Maybe I've gotten muddled up somehow and my wife meant her _other_ cousin," Georg replied even though he knew Elsa only had one cousin in Vienna. Georg quickly muttered an apology to the butler then hung up the phone.

Georg was now certain: Elsa _was_ having an affair. He was furious: at Elsa for lying to him and at himself for naively believing her when she said she was going to stay at her cousins. He was even more angry at how he had been desperately trying to be faithful to her and his marriage by staying away from Maria but Elsa was flinging it straight back in his face by running off with another man. And he had no idea where Elsa even was to confront her as she wasn't due back home for two days.

He called around but no one knew where she was. There was nothing more for Georg to do but wait for Elsa to return home. So begrudgingly, he went about his normal business and running errands in town to keep himself occupied.

Elsa was due home that afternoon and Georg had just finished his business for the day and was driving back through town towards Aigen around lunchtime. Suddenly he saw Elsa on the street and she wasn't alone! She was with the same tall, skinny man with the moustache that he'd seen her with at the garden party a month before. He had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering something into her ear. As Georg drove past, he saw Elsa place a kiss on the man's cheek before he opened the door to his car and ushered Elsa inside. Georg tried to pull over but the lunchtime traffic prevented him from being able to find a place to park so by the time he could safely stop, Elsa and the man were gone.

An hour later, Georg was pacing the grand hallway of the villa waiting for Elsa to arrive home, trying to get his seething anger under control. He found it almost ironic that he was waiting to confront Elsa over an affair when she had done the very same thing to him almost two months prior after she'd found out about his friendship with Maria. While Georg had a clear conscious that nothing had _actually_ happened between him and Maria, he was sure that it was certainly not the case between Elsa and her gentleman friend.

Finally, he heard a car pull up outside. The front door opened and Elsa walked in, small bag in hand. She smiled when she saw Georg.

"Georg, are you my welcoming home party?" she laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I suppose you could say that," he muttered under his breath. Forcing a smile, he asked, "how was Vienna?"

"Just lovely," she sighed as she placed her bag down. "It's always a whirlwind when visiting Clarisse. So many parties and engagements to attend. I barely had time to breathe."

"Yes, I suppose that's why you weren't there when I called a couple of days ago," Georg remarked drying, watching Elsa closely to gauge her response.

The smile faded from Elsa's face. "You called?" she whispered.

"I did," Georg confirmed. "But the funny thing was, not only did the butler say that you weren't there, but that you were _never_ there…"

"Oh…" a small sound escaped from Elsa's lips as she sunk onto one of the chairs placed at the side of the hallway.

"So where were you?" Georg asked impatiently. "Or, more's to the point: who were you with?"

"Who was I…?" Elsa repeated, sounding confused.

Georg let out a scorning laugh. "Don't try and deny it – I saw you with him just today! The tall, skinny man with a moustache…"

"What…? No…"

"Elsa, I know you're having an affair."

"Georg, I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me. Who is he?"

"Georg, please listen," Elsa pleaded. "I know how this looks, but you have it all wrong."

"Have I?" Georg countered coolly. "So, explain then."

"His name is Bernard Strauss." Elsa paused and took a deep breath. "He's not my lover… but my doctor."

"W-what?" Whatever Georg thought Elsa was going to tell him, that certainly was not it. He was dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

Elsa's voice trembled. "I-I'm s-sick."

Georg involuntarily blinked and stared at Elsa, trying to work out whether this was just another one of her lies. But then he looked harder at her, noticing for the first time the subtle physical changes in her appearance: the gauntness in her face and the dark circles under her slightly sunken eyes, and she had lost weight; so much so that her clothes looked baggy and hanging limp on her thin frame. He believed her.

"I think we need to talk," she said seriously. Elsa patted the seat next to her and Georg, still in shock and not knowing what else to do, dutifully came and sat next to her.

Elsa shook her head like she didn't know quite how to begin. She twisted her handkerchief in her hands as she searched for the right words to say. "It started about a month or so ago, I suppose. I'd had this lingering cough for a while and but then it started to get worse. It seemed ridiculous to worry about a silly old cough but then I bumped into Bernard at that garden party. You remember the one we went to with Max, don't you?" Georg couldn't help but nod knowing how he'd seen Elsa with that man then.

"I've known Bernard for close to twenty years – he was a friend of my late husband, however I haven't seen him for many years prior to that party," Elsa explained. "But as we got to talking, I happened to mention my cough and he said that he could examine me. Usually I'm not one for seeing a doctor, but considering that he was an old friend, I agreed. I thought that perhaps he would prescribe a tonic or something for my cough, but after he saw me in town the following week, he told me he wanted to run some tests."

"Tests?" Georg queried.

"Yes," Elsa sighed. "Over the last month I've sort of lost track of all the various tests either Bernard or his colleagues have done. So many tests, I don't know…" her voice trailed off. "The telegrams and the telephone calls trying to follow up the results, it's been exhausting."

Georg closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He realised he'd been very wrong about Elsa and the supposed affair. "I had noticed the telegrams and the telephone calls," he told her, "and all this time I thought… well you know what I thought," he ducked his head sheepishly.

"I understand, darling," Elsa squeezed his hand. "I would have thought the same."

"But," he looked her in the eye, "it still doesn't explain where you've been all week."

Elsa took a deep breath. "The last lot of tests were this week. I needed to go to the hospital in Vienna for them. Bernard came with me, of course. I couldn't tell you Georg what I was really up to so I made up a cover story about visiting Clarisse. Then Bernard brought me back to Salzburg this morning. That's when you saw us together."

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening with you? It didn't have to be a secret."

Elsa let out a weak laugh. "Oh Georg, darling. You know how things have been between us recently. At first I was so angry with you after finding out about you and Maria that I didn't _want_ to tell you, but then as Bernard did more and more tests, I didn't know _how_ to tell you."

"But you're telling me now," Georg stated softly. Elsa nodded silently. "So, what did they find out?" he asked hesitantly.

Elsa's hands began to tremble as she spoke. "It's, uh, some sort of mass in my chest. A tumour in my lungs," she paused and swallowed hard. "Perhaps I should have listened to you all long about giving up those blasted cigarettes," she forced a small laugh.

Georg could feel his heart begin to thud in his chest as he asked his next question. "How are they planning on treating this? Medicine? Surgery?"

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes. "They can't," she whispered. "There's nothing they can do. I'm sorry."

Georg felt like he'd been struck hard in the chest as a memory from years past flashed past his eyes. A memory he thought he'd blocked out forever.

" _There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry," the doctor said._

" _What do you mean?" Georg replied. "There must be something more you can do."_

" _Captain, your wife has scarlet fever. She's very, very ill. It's fortunate your daughter only had a mild dose and recovered quickly, but your wife… well, sir, I've never seen such a severe case as hers. She's not responding to treatment. You must prepare yourself."_

 _Georg felt his throat tighten like someone invisible was strangling him. "How long?" he choked._

"How long?" he choked, as his mind ticked back to the present while memories of the past still swirled at the forefront of his mind.

 _The doctor placed one hand on his shoulder. "Not long, Captain. Hours, days at the most."_

Elsa placed one hand on his. "Not long, Georg. Weeks, months at the most."

Suddenly it felt like the walls of the grand hallway were closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. He found himself standing up and backing away from Elsa as she reached out for him. "Georg…"

But all he could see was the vision of his late wife lying on her deathbed: thin, sick and pale with barely enough strength to take the next breath as she battled on until the very end. And now it was happening again. His second wife was dying and he was not sure he had the strength to face watching a wife of his die again.

Elsa took an unsteady step towards him and held out her hand again. "Georg…"

Georg shook his head to her unspoken question as he took several more steps backwards towards the front door. "Elsa, I'm sorry," he managed to splutter. "I can't…"

Before Elsa could say anything else, Georg turned and fled the house. Seeing his car parked out on the front driveway, he jumped in and started it up. The wheels spun on the gravel as the car took off and the car skidded as he took the sharp turn out of the gates and out onto the lane.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew who he needed to find.

 _ **A/N: Whenever I write a multi-chapter story like this, I plan the entire thing from start to finish even before I start writing so this was always the plan to have Elsa become sick at this point. While I actually wrote this chapter late last year, I haven't had a chance to edit and post due to the busyness of life and so the chapter has been sitting forgotten somewhere on my computer for months. It was only a strange twist of "fantasy turning into reality" with my own young daughter being diagnosed with cancer a couple of weeks ago that reminded me that I still needed to post this chapter. There is lots more to come in this story but it may be a bit of time between updates as I take time out to care for my little girl. Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 8

Maria sat on the park bench with her sewing on her lap watching the three children she cared for playing on the grass in front of her. She was quietly humming the last few bars of _My Favourite Things_ , partly because the song had got annoyingly stuck in her head, and partly because she needed a little cheering up. While it was a sunny day and they were all having a nice time in the park, she felt an emptiness inside her, like something was missing.

Of course she knew what, or more specifically, _who_ was missing. Ever since she'd ended her friendship with Georg two months prior, she felt lonely. Even though the Jewish family she worked for were very kind and welcoming towards her, she didn't feel the same sense of belonging as she had when living with the von Trapp's or at the convent.

Although she still saw the Reverend Mother and the other Sisters briefly each week at morning Mass, it was not like she could sit down over a cup of coffee and have a deep and meaningful conversation with any of them. In fact, the entire idea of sharing the woeful and painful details of her love life with either the Reverend Mother or Sister Berthe was laughable! And with all her family dead and no other friends to call on or rely upon to be a confident, she felt terribly alone. No, Georg had really been her only true friend. And now he was out of her life and she missed him dreadfully – his friendship, his conversation and his company.

Maria let out a sigh. Despite trying to tell herself that she and Georg could have been _just_ friends, she knew deep down it was the best for everyone that they had broken all ties with each other. For as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, there was no denying the truth: she was very much in love with Georg and the fact that they couldn't be together was practically ripping her apart inside.

Maria tried not to think about Georg and the Baroness being together, but it was hard for them not to be since they were married. Maria wanted to rid herself of all the bitter and envious thoughts of the woman who had stolen her love and just try and accept the situation for what it was. However, once or twice, quite ashamedly, ridiculous ideas of the Baroness succumbing to an 'unfortunate accident' crossed her mind: like being hit by a bus while she flashed her gaudy wedding ring around, or being buried under a pile of glamourous evening gowns as she got ready for yet another posh event. But then Maria quickly scolded herself for having such thoughts.

Then, at many times during each day, her mind would stray to think just about Georg. She would wonder what he was up to, and whether he was missing her as much as she was missing him. She found herself imagining about what might have been if circumstances were different, and even daydreaming of Georg finding her then taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Maria knew she shouldn't feel that way about a married man and each week at Mass she became more and more convicted of how wrong her feeling towards him were. And she also knew that she should be repenting and asking for forgiveness as she sat in the darkness of the confession box each week. But she did not.

Instead, each night when she was alone in her room saying her silent prayers, Maria would plead to the Lord, begging him to somehow find a way to bring her and Georg together, although she knew in her heart that there was no hope.

Trying to put thoughts of Georg out of her head so she could focus on her current task, Maria quickly blinked away the couple of tears that were forming in her eyes. Just then, the eldest child, Rebekah came running up to her. "Fraulein Maria, can we go and feed the ducks on the lake?" the girl asked.

"Yes of course," Maria replied, putting down her sewing and bending down to retrieve some bread from the basket at her feet. "Just be careful that your brother doesn't fall in like last time," she warned remembering the previous time the children had attempted to feed the ducks.

"Don't worry, Fraulein, I'll look after him," the young girl promised. "I'll make sure he stands back from the edge when he's trying to throw in the bread. And if he does over balance again, I'll also _try_ and catch him before he falls in the lake this time and not end up in there myself!" she added with a giggle as she ran off towards the lake. Maria stifled a laugh as she thought of her habit of somehow managing to let the children she cared for end up in lakes. Thankfully her new employers had found the funny side of the four of them coming home soaked to the skin, unlike that fateful day at the von Trapp villa when she had stood wet before Georg as he unleashed his seething anger towards her.

 _Oh Georg,_ Maria thought. _Was there anything that didn't remind her of him_? she asked herself. She shook her head and stood up, planning on following the children down to the waterside when she heard heavy footsteps on the pavement behind her.

She turned around to see Georg hurrying towards her. "Oh Maria," he panted breathlessly. He looked like he'd run the entire way to the park. "Thank god I've found you."

Maria was taken completely by surprise by his unexpected appearance. She hadn't seen him in months but suddenly there he was standing in front of her, out of breath and looking utterly dishevelled: his usually impeccably coiffed hair flying wildly around his face, his tie loosened with the top buttons of his shirt undone and he was sweating profusely.

"Georg, are you alright?" Maria quickly asked him in a panic, instinctively placing one hand on his shoulder to steady him as he bent over to catch his breath.

"No…" he gasped. _No, he was no alright,_ Georg thought to himself. _Nothing was right, but he had no idea how to begin. He'd been driving around for hours searching all the parks and gardens looking for her and now that he'd found her, he was suddenly lost for words. But he'd found her; she was here and that was all that seemed to matter at that moment._

Straightening up, Georg impulsively flung his arms around Maria pulling her into a tight embrace. "Oh, I've been looking for you everywhere," he cried in relief now he had found her and she was in his arms.

Stunned and completely bewildered by Georg's bizarre behaviour, Maria wriggled herself out of their awkward embrace. "Georg, what's going on? I don't understand. You really shouldn't be here… I mean, we agreed not to see each other again…" she stammered, "and someone could see us…" She quickly spun her head to check on the children, firstly to make sure that they hadn't seen Georg or their embrace and secondly that they hadn't fallen in the lake. Thankfully the three children were all playing happily on dry land at the water's edge and were completely oblivious to Georg's presence.

"I know and I'm sorry," Georg cried, dropping his head down into his hands and rubbing his temples roughly. "But I _had_ to see you… It's an emergency." He raised his head up and looked her right in the eye. "S-something's happened."

Maria had never seen Georg like this. He was a nervous wreck. Hearing his words and seeing the look of terror in his eyes, Maria's blood went cold. Her thoughts went immediately to his children.

"Is it the children?" she whispered, saying a silent prayer in her heart hoping desperately that nothing had happened to any of them.

"No," Georg shook his head and Maria let out a breath of relief. "It's… something else." After he'd left the villa, Georg had been so intent on finding Maria after learning about Elsa's illness that he hadn't even thought about what he was going to say or how he was going to tell her about it, but he did know it wasn't something he could just blurt out to her.

Georg swallowed hard and tried to regain some composure. "We need to talk," he said slowly. "Privately." Georg gently inclined his head in the direction of the children down at the lake. The two older girls were now looking back at Georg talking with their governess with great interest.

Maria looked over at the children, then back at Georg, then back at the children. "Georg, I don't know," she hesitated. "I have the children with me. I can't just leave them to go off with you…"

Georg closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly realising what a predicament he was putting her in. "I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He slumped his shoulders then ran one hand over his face. "I just didn't have anyone else to turn to," he admitted in desperation. Glancing once again at Maria's charges down by the water, he let out a defeated sigh. "I should go," he said quietly.

Georg turned and began to leave. Maria watched him walking away for a moment, before she twisted her head to look at the children who were all now making their way back towards them. She knew she only had a second or so to decide what to do. It took her less than that to make her decision: he needed her.

"Wait!" Maria called out to Georg. He turned back around, his face hopeful. "Perhaps I can organise something… drop the children back home to their mother then meet you later?"

Georg looked relieved. "Thank you, Maria, I appreciate it."

"So where?" Maria asked quickly. "Back here or at the Mirabelle Gardens?"

Georg thought for a second. No, either place was too open and far too public. He didn't want to be overheard, or seen, especially by anyone Elsa knew, like Hilda von Doss. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket for his notebook and pen. He quickly scrawled down an address on a blank page, then ripped it out of the book and handed it to Maria. "Meet me here. It's much more private than either here or the gardens. I'll wait for you there for the rest of the day."

Before Maria could object, Georg turned and disappeared leaving her standing open mouthed and being bombarded by questions from the children about who that strange man was.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. It has not been forgotten. I'm sorry I wasn't able to individually thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sent well wishes to my daughter. Thankfully she is well on the way to recovery and so it's meant I've been able to get some writing time in. Therefore hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one. Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 9

Maria glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand once again, then up at the building she was standing in front of. Yes, it was the right address but _what on earth was she doing there?_

It had taken Maria a several hours to get the children back home then wait for their mother Ruth to arrive back to look after them before she was able to able to go and find Georg. Ruth had been curious about this sudden 'friend' of Maria's that she had to go and help in a hurry since Maria had never mentioned any friends before prior to that day. Maria had been hesitant to say any more than she had already had in fear that more questions would be asked. It had already been awkward enough to explain to Ruth why she wouldn't be able to look her children that afternoon let alone revealing that she was going off to meet with a man.

Maria had found the address that Georg wanted to meet her at quickly but once she'd arrived and seen that the place was an impressive and high-class apartment block, she began to have second thoughts about going inside to meet him. _What was he playing at?_ Maria wondered. Months ago, they had agreed not to meet anymore due to their increasing feelings for one another, yet here he was, appearing out of the blue and requesting to meet her at such an intimate spot. Maria knew what it would look like if anyone saw her entering or leaving such an exclusive place yet she also remembered the look of despair on Georg's face back at the park and she knew that she couldn't let him down.

Maria looked up once again at the imposing façade of the posh apartment block. Taking a deep breath, she tucked the piece of paper back inside her sleeve then pushed the large front door open and stepped inside the foyer. Scanning her eyes around the entryway, she located the directions to the various numbered apartments before making her way up the grand spiral staircase several flights before coming to stand outside the appropriate door. Maria lifted her hand to knock on the door but hesitated. Doubts re-entered her mind about what she was even _doing_ _there_ and she was just about to turn and leave when the door opened, causing her to jump.

"Er… I saw you out on the street from the window," Georg quickly explained seeing the surprised expression on Maria's face. "But it took you long enough to get up here," he added dryly with a hint of sharpness in his voice.

"Well I…," Maria stammered, hardly knowing what to make of Georg's changed demeanour. At the park earlier, he appeared wild and panicked, a man consumed by anguish and desperation. But now, there was an eerie calmness about him. He had removed his coat and tie and undone the top few buttons of his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and he held an empty whiskey glass in one hand.

Maria gawked at him open-mouthed. Georg inclined his head towards the direction of the apartment. "I suppose you better come in now you're finally here," he sneered, stepping backwards to allow Maria to pass by him.

Cautiously Maria entered the apartment and looked around in interest as Georg closed the front door behind him. Simple, yet elegant furniture styled the small lounge room and one side of the room had French doors which opened out onto a large balcony. There was a short hallway that ran off the other side of the room and Maria could see a bedroom with a large four-poster bed through the door at the end of the passageway. Maria shivered involuntarily: she didn't feel particularly comfortable being there.

She turned back around to face Georg. Arms crossed, he was leaning casually back on the closed front door and watching her intently. Wordlessly, he walked over to the coffee table and re-filled his glass with more whiskey from the decanter. Never taking his eyes off her, he took a large sip from the glass and shuddered slightly as he swallowed it. "How much have you had to drink?" Maria asked.

"Not enough, not nearly enough," he replied with a growl, then continued to stare at her.

The way he was intently scrutinising her reminded Maria of her first moments at the von Trapp villa when Georg had caught her snooping the ballroom. Feeling even more uncomfortable under his watchful gaze, Maria quickly spun around and walked over to the French doors to look out upon the view of the setting sun over the city.

"Uh, what is this place?" she asked offhandedly, sensing all too well that she knew what the answer would be.

"It's my city apartment," Georg replied slyly. "A place I come to when I need _privacy_." Maria couldn't help but hear his voice linger on that last word and instantly her mind began to whirl with all sorts of thoughts of the possible scenarios and implications of being in such a private apartment, not to mention what almost happened between them the last time they were together. Now it really seemed like a bad idea to be there. She needed to leave.

"I really don't think I should be here…" Maria began to move towards the door but Georg beat her there and placed his hand over the doorknob, thereby stopping her leaving. "Relax Maria," he spat, sounding exasperated. "I assure you your virtue is entirely safe with me. That's _not_ what I asked you here for."

"Well why did you?" she asked, feeling perplexed. Honestly, his behaviour that day was truly bizarre. From practically raving lunatic to now snarling beast, she didn't know what to make of him. He looked at her hard for a moment in silence, but then he just shrugged and walked away from her, taking another swig of his whiskey.

All Maria wanted to do was leave right there and then, yet she knew there was something very amiss with Georg. He was not himself. He had asked her for help earlier in the park and he wasn't the type of man to ask _anyone_ for help unless he really needed it. Whatever was on Georg's mind was urgent enough for him to come and find her and Maria was determined not to leave until he told her what it was.

"Georg?" Maria said. He didn't reply. "Georg, please can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked, half pleading, half infuriated. When he still didn't answer, she let out a frustrated huff and placed her hands on her hips. "Look, obviously _something_ is going on, something important enough to come and find me as ask me here. Well, here I am! Tell me what's going on right now, otherwise I'll leave."

Maria had a fiery temper and Georg had no doubt that unless he said something, she would make good on her threat and actually leave. He couldn't let her do that. "Don't go," he croaked.

Georg knew he owed Maria an explanation but he was a mess. Arriving at the apartment hours before, Georg found his mind swimming with thoughts of the past. Ever since Elsa told him about her illness, a floodgate had opened for all the memories that he had fought so hard to forget. It was agony. As he waited for Maria, he had begun to drink, lapsing back into the habit he had picked up during the weeks and months following Agathe's death. The alcohol had dulled the pain somewhat, but he knew it was causing him to act like a bit of brute towards Maria. She deserved better.

Turning around and seeing Maria's anxious face, waiting in expectation for his reply, Georg was instantly reminded of that other time long ago when he had to face seven worried faces, anxiously waiting to hear how their mother was.

" _Father, how is Mother?"_

" _Father, when will she be getting better?"_

" _Father, can we see her?"_

The memory of their wailing and tears that followed when he had told them that their mother had died threatened to completely consume him. Georg shut his eyes for a second and shook his head slightly, like he was trying to shake the old memory away. He opened his mouth to speak but like back then, his mouth dried up and he felt his throat constrict as he tried to get the words out.

Seeing the anguish on Georg's face, her heart went out to him. Maria took several steps towards Georg and stood right in front of him. She placed one hand on his arm. "Georg, please tell me what's wrong," she begged.

"It's Elsa," Georg began, his voice strained. "She's sick."

"Sick?" Maria repeated, her brow furrowed. _How sick was sick?_ she wondered.

Georg swallowed hard, silently preparing himself for speaking the words that seemed so hard to say. It had been difficult when Agathe was dying and it was just as difficult this time around with it now being about Elsa. "Maria… she's dying."

"What?" Maria breathed, hardly believing her ears. She looked deep into Georg's eyes, searching them for any signs that he may be lying or over exaggerating the truth, but she didn't find any. He nodded faintly, almost in answer to her unspoken question.

Maria didn't know how to react: she was a loving and compassionate woman who never liked to hear of _anyone_ becoming sick or dying, yet the Baroness was the woman who had manipulated her into leaving the von Trapp villa the night of the party, the woman who had come between her and the man she loved, and the woman who Maria had every reason to despise.

Tearing her eyes from Georg's face, she looked blindly around the room until her eyes came to rest on Georg's half-drunk glass of whiskey still in his hand. Without even stopping to think, she grabbed the glass from his hand and then sculled the remaining liquid in one gulp. Instantly her throat burned and she began to cough uncontrollably.

As she bent over gasping for breath, Maria felt Georg take the glass from her hand. He slapped her back gently as she continued to cough, trying to recover. "I didn't know you drank," he remarked sounding surprised.

"I don't," Maria admitted as she caught her breath. "It just seemed like a good time to start."

Georg chuckled quietly. Maria sensed he was starting to soften up somewhat. "Here, let me get you something less toxic to drink," he offered. Maria nodded thankfully and watched as Georg poured her a glass of wine. She took a cautious sip then placed the glass on the table in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Georg asked her.

"Yes," Maria replied. "Just in a bit of shock."

"Uh huh," Georg nodded. "I understand. I felt the same way when Elsa told me earlier today."

Now that he had told Maria about Elsa, Georg felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He started to relax and began to breathe easier. He sat down on the nearest sofa and patted the seat next to him. Dutifully Maria came and sat down beside him. Quietly Georg began to tell Maria about Elsa's strange behaviour over the past month or so and about how he believed Elsa was having an affair only to find out earlier that day that, in fact, she was sick and dying. And as he talked, Georg could feel himself starting to sober up too.

Now that Maria had recovered from the initial shock and seeing that Georg had calmed down somewhat and was opening up, she began to bombard him with all sorts of questions about Elsa and her illness. Some he could answer, but most he could not.

"I don't understand," Maria said after the sixth unanswered question. "How come you don't know?"

Georg shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I, uh, sort of ran out on Elsa just moments after she told me."

"You what?" Maria exclaimed sounding horrified. "Oh Georg, how could you?"

Georg buried his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "It was wrong, I know, to run from Elsa and not even offer her words of comfort or support but I couldn't stay there… I just couldn't! It was too much, you see… it reminded me too much of… the memories of _before_ \- the last time this happened… when _she_ died…"

"She?" Maria questioned, slightly confused but then it hit her – Georg was referring to his late wife. "Oh…"

There was a long silence. "You've never spoken of her before," Maria finally stated quietly.

"No, I have not," Georg replied stiffly.

"Why haven't you?" Maria asked gently. "The children strangely never mentioned her; like she was a forbidden topic or something. The only things I know about her was what the Reverend Mother and Frau Schmidt told me."

"And what was that?" Georg asked, looking up at her.

"Only that you lost her and then everything changed."

Georg shook his head scornfully as he stood up. "Everything changed," he repeated with a bitter laugh. "Of course it changed!" he cried. "She was gone and nothing would ever be the same again." Georg began to pace the room. "I loved her Maria. So much that I never thought I would recover from her death. The grief was all consuming and I was angry at the world." He turned to face her again. "I suppose it seemed easier to block her all out and try to at least _pretend_ like she never existed; much easier than having to face the pain of her death."

"Oh Georg," Maria sighed as her heart went out to him.

"When Elsa told me she was dying, all I could see in my mind was the memory of the doctor telling me that my darling Agathe was not going to recover. The pain was immense, so fresh and raw like it had happened just the day before, rather than years ago. It was suffocating! I knew I had to get out of there…" he paused, "and find the only person I knew I could trust and confide in…"

"Me?" she asked in a whisper. Georg nodded, his eyes locking with hers. Maria felt the same lurch in her stomach as she had when Georg had gazed at her at the end of the Laendler and her cheeks began to burn.

Maria tore her eyes from his and gently coughed, breaking their intense moment. "Surely you have other people to talk to," she tried to brush off. "Herr Detweiller, perhaps?"

"Max?" Georg scoffed. "Well, Max is a good friend and useful to have around, when he wants something. But as he can be the most incredible gossip, he is sometimes the very _last_ person that I'd want to confide in, particularly in err… _sensitive_ issues…"

"I see," replied Maria, looking down at her hands.

Maria was trying to digest all that Georg had told her about the Baroness's illness and how tormented he was, feeling like he was re-living losing his first wife and she wondered how much of his distress was because of the recalled memories or because he was going to lose another wife that he loved desperately. But did he really love the Baroness like that? Maria remembered that Georg had once told her that that while he loved the Baroness in his own way that he wasn't _in love_ with her. Did he still feel the same way? And what of the way Georg felt about her? Maria wondered. Georg and the Baroness had been married close to a year now and perhaps they had grown much closer since she had stopped meeting up with Georg. Maria supposed it was only natural for a husband to be in love with his wife and she, Maria, was just the former governess whom Georg now saw as nothing more than a friend to confide in. It was already torture enough seeing Georg married to someone else let alone having to see and hear how distraught he was that the Baroness was dying.

Suddenly she couldn't bear to be in the room with Georg anymore. She stood to go. "I'm sorry Georg," she tried to explain. "Perhaps I'm not the best person to talk to about your wife dying, especially after…" she stopped as words failed her. Maria blinked away a tear which had started to form in her eye and took several steps towards to door when Georg called out to her.

"Maria, wait."

"No," she shook her head sadly. "I can't stay here while you tell me how devastated you are that your wife, whom you love so much, is sick and dying."

Georg was confused for a second but then the penny dropped. "No, Maria," he said taking her hand and leading her back to the sofa. They sat down. "I know that it seems like asking you here is all because of Elsa, and it probably feels incredibly insensitive of me to do so, especially considering the way you and I feel about each other." He paused. "Maria, there are so many things that are going through my mind right now. Elsa's illness is very difficult for me to face because of what I've gone through in the past with losing Agathe. It is dredging up old, difficult and hurtful memories that I'd wished to bury forever. I never thought that I could share with _anyone_ the pain of what I went through when Agathe died until you came along. You opened my heart and showed me that I could trust you with the secrets of my innermost soul and I know I'll have the strength to face all my demons with you beside me…" Maria shuddered unconsciously: Georg's words were melting her.

"But," he continued, his voice slightly louder, "I won't deny that I am upset that Elsa is ill – I would hardly be a decent person, or husband, if I wasn't upset! I feel incredibly guilty about running out on her when she really needed me and I don't know if I can ever make that up to her. I also can't bear the thought of Elsa becoming so sick and then dying. She is a good and kind person whom I've known for many years. Even though our marriage was a mistake, in my own way, I do love Elsa and I'm thankful to her for many things, including helping me find some meaning in my life when I thought there was no meaning left. But," he stroked Maria's hand, "she is not the woman I am in love with. You are."

Maria looked away and nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what he was telling her. But Georg knew she wasn't really understanding what he was wanting to say. "Maria," he slowly placed one finger under her chin and gently turned her face towards his so she was looking at him. "There is another reason why I wanted to find you today."

A hot, prickly feeling of warmth then coldness washed over Maria's body and her heartbeat quickened. "What's that?" she asked hesitantly.

"You see," he began, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "As much as it's awful to think about, or even contemplate, when Elsa dies…" his voice trailed off.

When Georg didn't continue, Maria's mind somehow filled in the gaps. "We could be together?" she whispered.

He nodded slowly.

The thought hadn't occurred to Maria before, but now Georg had said it, it made perfect sense. Maria's whole body started to tremble as a feeling of relief involuntarily came over her. But then she immediately felt guilty for wanting, or even longing for, a woman to die so she could be with the man she loved. Yet, wasn't this situation an answer to prayer? Hadn't she spent hours and hours praying to the Lord to somehow provide a way for she and Georg to be together? And yet now there was a way…

Her hands flew to her face as it hit her. She stood up and began to back away from Georg. "It's all my fault…" she whispered under her breath to herself.

"What?" Georg asked, not quite hearing her.

Maria looked at him in alarm, her face pale. "This… The Baroness... It's my fault she's sick."

"Your fault? How? Maria, you're not making sense." Georg scratched his head. "You couldn't have _made_ Elsa sick."

"No," she cried, "but I _asked_ for it, maybe not directly, but I did… Every night since I knew we could never be together, not even as friends, I've prayed to the Lord: begged and pleaded for Him to somehow find a way for us to be together. In the Bible it says ' _ask and you shall receive'_ ; that He will give you whatever your heart desires, according to His will. And even the Reverend Mother has always said to me: ' _when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window'_. Well, Georg? Doors had been shut and now windows are being opened. My prayers have been answered, so how could this _not_ have been all my fault?"

At once, tears began to flow and Maria broke down sobbing. Instinctively Georg took Maria into his arms and held her as she cried. "Maria," he soothed. "Despite what you think, Elsa's illness is _not_ your fault. She has been smoking for years so it's hardly surprising that she has become sick." Maria shut her eyes and shook her head, silently disagreeing with him. "While I'm sure the Reverend Mother believes in the power of prayer," he continued, stroking her hair lightly. "I know from experience that not all prayers are answered in the ways that we want, no matter how hard someone might pray." A distant memory of Georg praying desperately at Agathe's bedside as she lay dying past quickly in front of his eyes.

"But prayers can be, and are answered all the time," Maria protested. Georg looked at her wistfully. "Alright," Maria said after a moment. "Suppose you're right and my prayers had nothing to do with the Baroness's illness, I was still praying and yearning for a way for us to be together."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with the person you're in love with."

"No, unless he is a married man." She hesitated. "Georg, I have every reason to despise the Baroness, for marrying you and coming between us, and for the n-…" Maria stopped knowing she was about to reveal to Georg what the Baroness had done and said to her the night of the party, something she had vowed never to do. "Oh help!" she wept. "What kind of person am I? Maybe I've never said it out loud before, but at times deep down I had hoped and even wanted something to happen to her, and now she is going to d… Oh, I'm so, so sorry," Maria burst into tears again and Georg pulled her tighter to him.

"Everything will be alright," he murmured into her hair.

"How?" Maria choked.

"I don't know," replied Georg honestly. While Maria's confession about her feelings towards Elsa had shocked him slightly, he couldn't blame her. There had been times that he had despised Elsa too, especially since he was trapped married to her and _not_ the woman he was in love with. Yet he knew Maria: she was the most loving and kind-hearted woman he had ever met, apart from Agathe. There wasn't an evil bone in her body and he knew Maria's feelings of animosity towards Elsa were stemmed from hurt, desperation and love for him.

He hugged Maria even closer to him, wanting somehow for the pain and hurt of everything that was happening to go away. He felt like a failure: first with Agathe. He had been powerless to stop her getting sick and then dying. Next, he had failed his children. Pushing them aside for years and distancing himself from them had damaged their relationship. He had even consented to send the children away to boarding school, something that had been eating away at him since they'd gone. Then Elsa had become sick and he hadn't even been man enough to stay with her while she'd poured her heart out to him. And now Maria – the woman he loved and lost, only to hurt her once more by marrying another. He should have let her go for good while he had the chance, yet, again he had dragged her back into his life and heaped all his problems onto her. It wasn't fair. Georg knew there was nothing he could do right that instant about all the other messes in his life, but he did have Maria in his arms right then and he could offer her the comfort she deserved and share the burden with her.

Instinctively, Georg touched his lips to her hair softly then rested his chin on top of her head as Maria buried her face into his neck. She breathed in the scent of his aftershave mixed in with a bit of whiskey and let out a deep sigh, barely noticing Georg placing more light kisses on the top of her head. His arms were so warm and comforting around her, and she felt safe and loved and like everything would be alright, somehow.

Eyes still closed and lifting her head ever so slightly, Maria felt Georg's kisses move from the top of her head to her forehead, then down to her temple, his day-old stubble lightly grazing her skin. It would have been foolish not to realise that they were playing with fire, yet in the privacy of the apartment and with their arms around each other, it seemed easy to _pretend_ that nothing else existed, or mattered, apart from the two of them.

It wasn't really meant to occur, but somehow it did. Maria didn't know exactly how it happened, whether it was Georg or herself who had initiated it first, but suddenly his lips had found hers for one long, sensual, breathless kiss. A second, deeper kiss followed, one that felt a fraction clumsy as their first moments of kissing each other were a little strange and new; their tongues touching briefly as their mouths opened slightly.

Georg let out a moan of pleasure as they shared another long, slow, smouldering kiss. As they parted, he caressed Maria's face with one hand before guiding her lips back to his as he kissed her again. "My love," he murmured in between kisses.

Maria's head was swimming. Her knees felt like they were about to buckle and she was thankful Georg's arms were around her holding her up. Her heart leapt. They were _kissing_! _Squeee!_ For so long she had dreamt of this moment: the moment when they would finally kiss and it was even better than in her imagination!

But then Maria was suddenly struck with the realisation of _what_ they were doing. Her blood turned cold. _They_ were kissing! _Oh no…!_ Georg was a married man. No matter how much she wanted it, or how wonderful it felt, it was wrong! It needed to stop.

At once Maria broke the kiss and pushed Georg away. "No," she whispered as she stepped backwards away from him.

Georg stared at her open mouthed in shock. He didn't know what to say. His mind reeled - he hadn't intended on things getting so out of hand between them.

Maria felt her cheeks flush red and she placed her two palms flat on her burning cheeks and took another step backwards. Her chest was heaving and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She had known that it was a bad idea going to Georg's apartment and she didn't know how things had gotten so out of control so quickly. But the only thing she knew she could do was to run…

Georg saw the confused and panicked look in her eyes – the same look she'd had as she'd backed away from him at the end of the Laendler and the same look she'd had when she'd left him in the park that day. He knew what that look meant: she was going to run.

And whether or not he should, Georg knew he couldn't let her get away from him. No, not again.

Together, they moved at the same time: Maria for the door and Georg for Maria, but Georg got to Maria first.

Georg grasped Maria by the shoulders and spun her around, stopping her from leaving. They stared breathless into each other's eyes for seconds, both unsure what they were going to do next.

Yet suddenly, there was only one thing in the world that they both wanted and needed to do.

Like an invisible force pulling them together, they flung their arms around each other and kissed passionately again.

 _ **A/N: Thanks everyone for their reviews. They are so encouraging. Still lots more to come. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**When The Lord Closes A Door**

Chapter 10

They stumbled backwards; Maria's back slammed up against the closed front door, but she barely felt it. She was too captivated by Georg's passionate kisses.

These were not the soft, tender and sensual kisses that they'd previously shared, or the chaste schoolyard kisses of her youth, but hungry, desperate, all consuming kisses. The intensity and ferociousness of their embrace was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. It was like all the pent-up sexual tension and emotion that they'd been holding back from each other since practically the moment they'd met had been suddenly released like a torrent.

And it scared her.

But it was not because of the way his lips moved frantically over her skin, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as they kissed, or the way his free hand roughly caressed her breast, or even the way he had somehow hoisted her leg up around his waist and was grinding his hips into her. But it was because of the way she was _loving_ everything he was doing to her and the way that she desperately longed for more that absolutely terrified her. She was also quite shocked to find how quickly and instinctively was her body reacted to his. Why, only months before, she had been planning on becoming a nun! And now, here she was, clutching Georg furiously, moaning his name and kissing him like her life depended on it. She had never known, or even imagined, that love could feel like that and she kissed him back with the same fierceness as he was kissing her; one hand even boldly gripped his backside tightly as she pulled him closer to her.

Part of her wanted to everything slow down so she could take a moment to think, but she couldn't as all Maria could hear in her head was the thundering rush of blood as Georg continued to kiss and touch her in their sizzling embrace. Then, she felt an unfamiliar sense of heat pooling between her legs as Georg suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her down the passageway to the bedroom.

Not even breaking their kiss, Georg placed her down on the bed and immediately climbed on top of her, the weight of him pressing down onto her into the mattress. He kissed her again deeply and Maria threaded her fingers through his hair and kneaded his head roughly as they kissed, urging him onwards. Moments later after more hungry and breathless kisses, Georg rolled onto his back, taking Maria with him so that she was now on top, all the while still kissing and caressing her breasts through the material of her dress. But as they rolled back over so Georg was now on top, she felt Georg fumbling with the buttons at the back of her dress.

While Maria was inexperienced when it came to love, she was not so naïve as not to know _exactly_ where their passionate embrace was heading. Instinctively closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath and arched her back slightly to assist Georg with his task of starting to undress her.

But as she felt the front of her dress being pulled away from her body and hot, wet kisses being placed on her now exposed skin, Maria's whole body started to tremble. She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. It was the first moment since they'd begun kissing that she could actually stop and _think_ properly. Maria knew how much she loved Georg and how much she wanted him and wanted _this_ : to make love to him. Yet, she couldn't deny the niggling voice in the back of her head that told her that what they were doing together was wrong.

She fixed her eyes on the decorative plaster rose on the ceiling and tried to block out all the uncertainties and doubts she was having, and just focus on what Georg was doing to her. Closing her eyes again, she tried to relax and enjoy his kisses, touches and caresses, but she could not. That little voice in the back of her head was getting louder and she knew she had to stop things before they went too far.

"Georg," she whispered softly but urgently.

Georg heard her say his name, which was not unusual as she'd been moaning his name over and over since they'd begun kissing, yet there was something about the way she had said it this time that caused him to stop at once. He looked down into her eyes, expecting to see them rolled back and half-lidded in lust and desire, but instead, all he saw in her eyes was hesitation and worry.

She didn't have to say anything more. He knew instantly. "We need to stop, don't we?" he asked. Maria shut her eyes and nodded faintly.

Georg didn't react immediately and just stared back at her, as if he was just seeing her properly for the first time. Then he let out a deep breath and rolled off Maria. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She quickly tugged up the front of her dress and pulled down the end of her skirt, which had somehow been hoisted up around her waist. Maria stared guiltily down at her hands folded in her lap, not quite sure what they were going to do next. She didn't even look up as Georg came and sat quietly next to her on the edge of the bed.

Georg's heart broke seeing Maria like that; her hands clenched tightly together and her head bowed down, like she was in silent prayer. He didn't know what was going through her mind; whether she was ashamed, embarrassed, regretful or something else but he blamed himself entirely. In retrospect, he realised what a predicament he'd put both of them in by asking Maria to meet him in the privacy of his apartment.

However, when he had asked Maria to meet him there, he absolutely had _not_ intended for things between them to have gotten so out of hand. Although he loved Maria deeply, he had wanted her there _just_ as a trusted friend and confident, not a lover. Although he had once requested it in desperation, he respected Maria too much to take her as his mistress. Yet, he couldn't deny how his dreams were still plagued with erotic thoughts of Maria and so kissing her and taking her to his bed was like a dream come true and those innermost desires had caused him to lose control so easily.

But Maria was right: they had to stop. There were too many consequences if they'd continued and had actually made love. Not to mention Elsa and the tremendous guilt felt by being unfaithful to her, especially now that she was sick and dying.

Maria didn't say anything, and neither did Georg – he wanted to wait for her to speak first. But after a long minute, Georg hesitantly reached out one hand to Maria and she grasped it tightly in hers, although she still didn't look at him. Finally, after another long minute, she spoke, her voice quivering.

"I don't want you to think that I don't want you, or that I don't want to be with you, because Lord knows," she lifted her eyes heavenwards, "I do. So desperately that it scares me. But," Maria finally turned her face to look at Georg, "we can't. You're married and…" her voice wavered and she felt the threat of tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't need to say anymore because Georg already knew in his heart all the reasons why they needed to stop.

"I know and I'm so sorry," said Georg genuinely seeing her so distressed and feeling guilty himself. "I lost control and I let things go too far. It's all my fault…"

"Georg, please don't blame yourself completely," Maria blinked away the tears and forced a laugh. "I was there too, remember? I lost control just as easily. You were, uh, quite wonderful, you know," she added softly, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

The memory of their passionate tryst still fresh in his mind, Georg couldn't help but smirk. "You weren't so bad yourself."

At once Maria burst out laughing. It felt good to have broken the tension. Georg wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. He kissed her temple.

They sat there together side-by-side on the edge of the bed holding hands for several minutes in silence. Maria rested her head upon Georg's shoulder. "Oh Georg," she sighed regretfully, "I love you but it was so wrong what we just did. I wish you'd had just let me go when I had the chance. I never wanted to be in the position where I would cause you to cheat on your wife."

"I know, and I'm sorry I did that," he replied. So many thoughts were swirling around Georg's mind. First Elsa, then Maria and finally his own actions and all the mistakes he'd made that day. He felt so guilty and ashamed.

Georg squeezed his eyes shut and he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "There are so many things I wish I'd done differently today. Elsa – oh my god, what I've done to her by running out on her when she really needed me. No matter what I was feeling or thinking about Agathe and her death, I should never have done that. And you – bringing you into this mess then kissing you like I did…" Georg let out a pitiful groan. "What kind of man or husband am I? To run from his dying wife and into the arms of another woman? How can I face Elsa again or even know what to say to her to apologise?"

"I don't know what you should say to her, but I do know this: you need to go home to the Baroness. She's sick and she needs you. Be with her, support her, do whatever it takes to make her time easier." Maria paused. "I know you've gone through this before and I can't imagine how difficult it will be for you to go through this again, but I'm sure you will have people around you to get you through it."

Georg could feel himself starting to get all choked up again as the raw pain of re-living the memories of Agathe's death threatened to overcome him again. "I don't know if I can do this without you," he croaked.

"You won't have to," said Maria, squeezing Georg's hand. "I'm here for you anytime you need me. But just as a friend and nothing more. We can talk, share, laugh, eat strudel – anything you want, except this," she motioned between them with her hand. "I told you before that I can't allow you to commit adultery, and while we both just had a momentary _lapse in control_ , and perhaps God will forgive us for that," she gave him a sad smile, "it can't happen again. Ever."

"I know," agreed Georg. He exhaled deeply then stood up. Maria got to her feet too and quickly did up the last couple of buttons on her dress then smoothed down her skirt. She ran her hand quickly through her mussed up hair then checked her appearance in the mirror before turning to Georg.

He said nothing but opened his arms to her. Maria went into his embrace gratefully and they stood together holding each other for the longest time before finally Maria broke away. She paused at the threshold of the bedroom door to look back longingly at Georg and then she was gone.

 ** _A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I know some people have found the last few chapters hard to read (I'm sorry!), but it will get a bit easier from here (at least I think so)! There is still lots more to come and I hope you'll stick with me as this story continues. Please review!_**


End file.
